Joyeux Halloween !
by Celine Alba
Summary: Une affaire apparemment banale engendre des réactions en chaîne. Lizzie se révèle moins innocente et Red moins coupable. Ils parlent du passé. Du présent. Et enfin de l'avenir. J'ai voulu traiter les choses d'une manière différente, plus sombre peut-être, plus conforme aux personnages. Rien ne dit que j'y suis parvenue ! LOL ! Bonne lecture ! Lizzington aussi.
1. Chapter 1

_Avant de commencer cette nouvelle histoire, un peu différente des autres, je tenais à la dédicacer à Shadow Spark3110. Steph, celle-ci est pour toi, juste pour toi. Bon anniversaire !_

_Et parce que je reçois aussi des reviews pour mes fics de la part de personnes non inscrites ici, je tenais à les remercier pour tout. Sans personne pour les lire les auteurs sont nus. Ils n'existent pas. Si j'existe ici, c'est grâce à vous aussi. Merci. _

_J'en profite également pour remercier Jade pour ses reviews sensées parce qu'elle m'a dit quelque chose dont je me sers aujourd'hui afin de rédiger cette histoire. _

_Enfin, un immense merci à Lucile Christophe en l'encourageant de tout coeur à se lancer elle aussi dans l'aventure. Une bonne idée se laisse toujours lire. Cette série nous donne plus de matière à laisser nos imaginations déborder. C'est le moment ou jamais d'en profiter. _

**JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !**

Tous les ans, c'était la même folie. Tous les ans, le 31 octobre au soir, des gens apparemment normaux se déguisaient en monstres, en zombies, en fantômes, en tout sauf en humains. On était loin des idées du carnaval ou des bals masqués (oh eh, oh eh).

Tous les ans, c'était la même chose pour Jessica Fairbank. Elle fêtait son anniversaire et tout le monde se déguisait pour lui faire peur. Cette année, elle avait 24 ans et ses parents avaient prévu une fête surprise, comme tous les ans. Elle arriverait chez eux et feindrait de ne pas s'attendre à voir ses amis d'enfance accourir de tous les coins, certains déguisés en zombies, d'autres en loups-garous. Comme tous les ans, elle ferait semblant d'aimer cela et se perdrait en remerciements.

Jessica était lasse. Elle avait souvent envie d'autre chose, d'une vie plus excitante, de voyages, d'hommes mystérieux. Là, dans ce quartier calme de Washington, il ne se passait jamais rien et son emploi de secrétaire comptable l'ennuyait profondément.

Ce soir-là pourtant, rien ne se déroula comme d'ordinaire. Elle sortait de son bureau quand elle entendit un bruit de détonation. En elle-même, elle pensa que c'était encore un pétard, puis, en regardant sa montre, elle se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas en retard. Elle ferma la porte du bureau et avançait dans le couloir qui l'emmenait vers les ascenseurs quand la seconde détonation se fit entendre. Perplexe, elle se demanda qui, dans cet immeuble, était assez inconscient pour jouer avec des pétards. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et pénétra dedans. 6 étages plus bas, elle pénétra dans le hall de l'immeuble et s'apprêtait, comme tous les soirs, à en saluer le gardien, Fred, quand elle remarqua qu'il dormait. Etrange. Fred ne dormait jamais à son poste ! En s'approchant de lui elle nota quelque chose de rouge qui semblait couler sur le sol. Du sang.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier que deux hommes déguisés en Freddy et Frankenstein firent irruption dans le hall en vociférant. Baissée, elle se cacha sous le bureau de Fred en retenant son souffle, une main collée sur sa bouche. A priori, ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Un autre coup de feu retentit. Elle sursauta mais s'obligea à ne pas bouger. En même temps, la peur la tétanisait. Puis elle n'entendit plus rien. Risquant un œil sur le côté, elle remarqua un homme étendu sur le sol. Freddy. Risquant un second œil, elle ne vit personne d'autre dans le hall. Elle se releva un peu, incertaine de la marche à suivre et s'aperçut qu'elle était vraiment seule avec deux cadavres. Aussitôt, elle prit son téléphone portable et appela le 911. La peur guida ensuite sa course vers la sortie tout en parlant avec la police. Enfin, elle fut dehors. Enfin de l'air frais. Elle habitait à quelques rues à peine de son travail et se rendit comme une automate chez elle. Et là, elle s'effondra sur son sofa, et attendit. On frappa à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard et elle fit entrer des agents de police. Elle leur raconta le peu qu'elle avait vu, ils notèrent tout et s'en furent.

Elle appela ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle était malade. Elle aurait été incapable de se rendre à leur soirée où, à ne pas manquer, certains seraient déguisés en Freddy ou Frankenstein. C'était classique. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter ça.

Le lendemain, Lizzie reçut un appel de Red.

- Salut Lizzie. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée d'Halloween ?

- Je m'étais déguisée en vous, Red. Cela a fait peur à tout le monde.

- Marrant. Dites, vous avez entendu cette histoire, à Georgetown ?

- Avec les 3 morts trouvés dans un immeuble de bureaux ?

- Oui.

- C'est du ressort de la police criminelle, Red. Pas le nôtre.

- Renseignez-vous sur la première victime, William Patters.

- Vous le connaissiez ?

- Renseignez-vous, Lizzie et venez me voir…enfin, si le cœur vous en dit.

Il était, et de loin, l'homme le plus agaçant qu'elle connaissait ! Cependant, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. William Patters, expert comptable, pas de casier, pas d'antécédents, pas d'histoire non plus, aucune vie avant 2010. Un témoin protégé par les Marshalls, sans le moindre doute. Elle entra dans la base de données du FBI concernant le programme et apprit ainsi que William Patters s'appelait en fait Tony Bellini et qu'il avait été comptable pour un mafieux russe actuellement en cavale.

Liz sourit. Le lien avec Red devenait évident. Elle prit son sac et se rendit là où Red se trouvait ce jour-là. A savoir une chambre dans un palace de la capitale.

Dembe lui ouvrit la porte.

- Attendez, agent Keen, je vais prévenir Ray que vous êtes arrivée.

- Il m'attend, non ?

C'était bizarre, ça. D'habitude, elle arrivait, Dembe la laissait entrer et elle n'attendait jamais. Jamais.

C'est en voyant sortir une femme d'environ 35 ans de la chambre que Liz comprit pourquoi elle devait attendre. La femme en question se rhabillait à la hâte. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir ce qu'elle et Red venaient de faire. Elle serra les poings sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, une sourde colère montant en elle. Ce salaud se payait du bon temps à tous les niveaux ! Elle avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas un saint, là, il dépassait les bornes !

Quand il lui ouvrit la porte, elle ne le salua pas.

- Bonjour Lizzie. Je suis content de vous voir. Moi aussi Red, je suis contente de vous voir. Vous allez bien ? Bien dormi ?

- Vous n'en loupez pas une, pas vrai ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Une occasion !

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- La femme qui vient de sortir...

- Une amie.

- Ca, je me doute qu'elle n'est pas venue vous voir pour parler de politique internationale ! Elle aurait au moins pu se rhabiller dans la chambre, pas devant moi !

- Lizzie, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Laissez tomber, ça ne me regarde pas ! Vous pouvez coucher avec toutes les femmes du monde si cela peut vous faire du bien !

- Lizzie, votre jalousie fait plaisir à voir.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

- Non, c'est certain ! Vous êtes en colère parce que vous vous moquez totalement de ce que je peux faire avec des jolies femmes qui ont plus ou moins votre âge.

- Vous devriez d'ailleurs songer à les prendre plus jeunes afin qu'on vous coffre aussi pour pédophilie.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, Lizzie. J'aime les femmes et il semblerait que les femmes m'aiment bien aussi. Et si vous étiez honnête envers vous-même, vous admettriez que vous ne dérogez pas à la règle. C'est la raison même de votre jalousie.

- Vous avez fumé la moquette ou quoi ?

- Je connais les femmes, c'est tout. Vos yeux, votre colère, la façon dont vous parlez de Kristen, tout ça…c'est de la jalousie. Cela prouve que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente. Ce qui, entre nous, me comble de joie.

Elle était sur le point d'exploser. Plus elle était en colère et plus il souriait, mais pas d'un sourire moqueur. Non, il la regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Vous avez fini votre petit délire personnel ? On peut parler un peu de William Patters, alias Tony Bellini ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous écoute. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Bellini était le comptable de Boris Chenkov, un mafieux russe. Il a été placé sous la protection des Marshalls. A vous de me dire la suite.

- Boris Chenkov que j'ai surnommé Iznogoud. Le jour où il comprit enfin qui était Iznogoud, il a lancé ses hommes de main à mes trousses. Ils le sont toujours, même si ce ne sont plus les mêmes. Chenkov a beaucoup de mal à garder son personnel en vie depuis quelques années. Quand il a fini par atteindre le sommet de ce qu'il appelait son empire, son comptable fit quelques frasques à Las Vegas et fut arrêté en possession de cocaïne. Pour éviter de passer des années en prison, le comptable livra Chenkov au FBI. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là si notre ami russe n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de fausser compagnie à vos services en s'évadant lors de son transfert entre la prison et le Palais de Justice. Je crois savoir qu'on recherche toujours ses complices sans avoir jamais su qui ils étaient, n'est-ce pas ?

- On sait que vous y êtes mêlé.

- Disons que j'ai, comme souvent, servi d'intermédiaire entre plusieurs personnes désireuses de voir Chenkov éviter le procès. Ce qui, je l'avoue, m'arrangeait également. Chenkov n'a jamais été du genre taiseux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il suffisait de le flatter, de lui promettre d'agrandir encore son réseau pour qu'il devienne aussi bavard qu'une ménagère de 50 ans à une réunion Tuperware.

- Je vous signale que la ménagère de 50 ans a votre âge.

- Je n'aime pas les ménagères et encore moins les Tuperwares. Quant aux femmes de 50 ans, ma foi…on peut faire de bonnes soupes dans de vieilles marmites. Elles ont l'avantage de l'expérience et n'ont plus de tabous.

Grivois et dégoûtant. Liz n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air ! Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand.

- Où est Chenkov maintenant ?

- Vous avez chaud, Lizzie ?

- Non, je planifie de vous faire passer par la fenêtre si vous ne me dites pas tout ce que vous savez !

Il se mit à rire.

- J'ignore où est Chenkov. Ou s'il est seulement en vie. J'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait remplacé et que les sbires qui sont après moi pourraient ne pas être les siens. Cela dit, les personnes qui l'ont fait évader ne sont pas des enfants de chœur.

- Qui sont ces personnes ?

- Cela ne vous ennuie pas si je referme la fenêtre ? Il ne fait pas très chaud dehors.

- Red !

- Que d'impatience !

- Qui ?

- Un lobby américain d'un côté et un consortium russe de l'autre.

- Quel rapport avec le comptable ?

- Il tenait les comptes, Lizzie. Il savait donc qui touchait quoi.

- Pots de vins ?

- Entre autres joyeusetés du genre, oui. Trouvez les livres de comptes et vous saurez qui et pourquoi. Enfantin, non ?

- On trouvera aussi vos traces dans ces livres. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle cette affaire vous intéresse. Vous pensez que vous allez encore pouvoir jouer sur tous les tableaux. Je me trompe ?

- Vous me prêtez, comme toujours, de forts déplaisantes intentions.

- Je vous connais, Reddington.

- Pas tant que ça, non. Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant qui croit encore que le monde est noir ou blanc.

- Faudrait savoir comment vous me voyez ! Une enfant ou une femme ?

Il la toisa de haut en bas et ne cacha ni son amusement ni la petite étincelle dans ses yeux qui dévoilait son intérêt.

- Une très belle enfant sortant peu à peu de sa chrysalide pour devenir une femme exceptionnelle. J'aimerais être là pour voir la naissance du papillon. Cela va être quelque chose !

- On vous enverra des photos !

- J'adore les photos ! Avec un faible pour les nues ! Vous poserez nue pour moi ? Après tout, j'ai cru comprendre que n'aviez pas hésité à faire un striptease devant mon associé, l'autre soir. Montrer vos seins ne doit pas vous déranger.

- Il est jeune et séduisant, lui !

- Et alors ? Je ne vous demande pas de coucher avec moi, juste de vous voir nue. Si lui a pu en profiter, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Parce qu'avec vous, tout devient rapidement sale et dégoûtant. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'animer vos longues soirées d'hiver.

- Il me vient une idée.

- Je crains le pire.

- On va faire un petit pari, tous les deux.

- Je ne parie pas avec vous. Rien. Vous êtes un tricheur patenté.

- Sans tricher, sans faire intervenir quiconque, je vous parie que d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, vous aurez été nue devant moi. Intégralement nue. Et pas en photo.

- Dans vos rêves, Red !

- On parie ?

- Qu'est-ce que je gagne quand vous perdrez ?

- Je sors de votre vie. Définitivement.

- Sans tricher ?

Il alla à la porte.

- Dembe, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Dembe arriva.

- Dembe, tu veux bien apposer ta signature sur un document officiel que je vais te remettre ?

- Bien sûr Ray.

- Alors, attends, je vais le rédiger.

Et Red rédigea ceci :

_**« Ce jour du 1**__**er**__** novembre 2014, moi Raymond Reddington m'engage solennellement à ne plus jamais tenter d'entrer en contact avec Elisabeth Keen, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à la seule et unique condition qu'elle gagne le pari ci-dessous précisé. A savoir :**_

_**Si au 8 novembre prochain Elisabeth Keen ne s'est pas retrouvée entièrement nue devant moi, je prends acte d'avoir officiellement perdu notre pari et quitte donc sa vie. Et je précise sans que je puisse tricher. **_

_**Dans le cas contraire, évidemment, je reste. **_

_**Fait ce jour devant le témoin Dembe et Melle Elisabeth Keen. **_

_**Bon pour faire valoir ce que de droit et remis ce jour en triple exemplaire à chaque intervenant de la transaction. **_

_**Raymond Reddington. Elisabeth Keen Dembe. »**_

Et il signa le papier.

- Voilà, Lizzie. Vous signez en bas. Toi aussi Dembe.

Liz lut et sourit. Cet homme était fou. Mais elle signa malgré tout. Le jeu en valait la chandelle puisqu'il allait perdre.

Dembe signa à son tour en souriant.

- Maintenant, Dembe, tu veux bien demander à ce qu'on te fasse 2 photocopies du document et qu'on aille en remettre une à Maître Graves dans la journée ?

- Je m'en occupe, Ray.

- Merci mon ami.

Une fois Dembe parti, Liz éclata de rire.

- Et dire que je commençais à peine à apprécier notre collaboration professionnelle ! Dommage que vous deviez partir.

- Il nous reste une semaine, Lizzie. C'est long une semaine…d'autant que je me suis engagé à ne pas tricher, mais nullement à ne pas vous coller tellement que vous finirez par craquer.

Elle cessa immédiatement de rire pour le regarder avec stupeur.

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça !

- Oh que si ! Je vais de ce pas expédier mes affaires courantes et pendant les 7 prochains jours, je vous suis partout. Vous ne vouliez pas que mon ami vous protège ? Vous avez gagné, je prends sa place. A la seule différence c'est que moi, je serai avec vous, pas dans une autre chambre.

- C'est du harcèlement, Red !

- Portez donc plainte !

Piégée. Il l'avait piégée ! Elle se sentait comme une souris entre les griffes d'un chat. Sa colère revint au grand galop.

- Vous allez le regretter. Amèrement le regretter. Votre vie près de moi va ressembler à un enfer, vous êtes prévenu. Au moindre geste inapproprié, vous prenez une balle. Au moindre regard trop appuyé, vous aurez du mal à vous servir de vos attributs masculins. Et à la première remarque grivoise, vous boiterez pendant des semaines.

- Lizzie, je sais que vous n'en ferez rien. Là, vous avez l'impression que je vous ai piégée mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est l'occasion ou jamais d'en apprendre un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Voyez le bon côté des choses. Vous allez pouvoir me surveiller aussi, m'éviter de voir des amies, ou de faire des bêtises.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être votre nounou !

- Soyez ma conscience !

Elle le laissa en plan et, quand elle fut dans l'ascenseur, elle s'appuya contre la paroi et souffla un grand coup. Vivre avec Red pendant une longue semaine…de la folie, de la pure folie ! S'il ne mourait pas avant c'est qu'elle aurait perdu la tête. Et où allaient-ils vivre ? La chambre de son motel était beaucoup trop petite pour deux. Enfin, pour eux deux. Quelle galère !

En arrivant au Bureau de Poste, elle était encore passablement énervée. Elle fila droit vers le bureau de Cooper et lui dit qu'à compter de ce jour, Red ferait équipe avec elle. Pour les besoins officiels de l'enquête. Il n'en crut pas un mot mais fit comme si. Elle lui relata alors tout ce que Red lui avait appris et il envoya Ressler interroger le témoin de la veille. Après tout, elle travaillait avec ce Tony Bellini…ou William Patters, en l'occurrence.

Quant à Liz, il lui confia une mission particulière puisqu'elle allait être avec Red en permanence. Il lui demanda de le surveiller et de veiller à ce qu'il n'intervienne pas trop dans l'affaire Patters. Si le livre de comptes était retrouvé, Reddington ne devait pas se l'approprier.

La question était de savoir maintenant comment elle allait pouvoir l'occuper. Puis il lui vint une idée. Berlin. L'affaire était toujours en cours et il n'y avait qu'elle qui avançait. Evidemment, personne ne savait encore comment elle faisait, ni où elle en était. Cette affaire était la sienne. Mais avec Red dans les pattes, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. C'était un tout petit sacrifice.

Forte de cette résolution, elle le vit arriver vers elle.

- Voilà, tout est réglé.

- Tout ?

- Je nous ai trouvé un endroit charmant pour vivre tous les deux. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais accepter de vivre dans ce motel sordide avec vous, hein ?

- Pas assez chic pour vous, c'est sûr. Mais vous allez déroger à votre règle de ne pas dormir deux nuits de suite au même endroit !

- Il y a toujours des exceptions aux règles, Lizzie. Et dans certains cas, cela en vaut la peine. Vous en êtes où de l'affaire ?

- Ressler est dessus. Nous, nous partons ailleurs.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Constatant qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna.

- Vous venez ?

- Vous m'emmenez où ?

- Pas en prison, Red ! Vous allez aimer, j'en suis sûre !

Il la suivit donc, l'air un peu inquiet. Une fois dans la voiture, elle lui expliqua.

- Cela fait combien de temps que votre associé me suit partout au juste ? 5 mois ?

- A peu près, oui.

- Il n'est pas très doué. Pour info, ce ne sont pas mes seins qu'il a vu l'autre soir mais ceux de ma doublure.

- Je m'en doutais ! Vous n'auriez pas fait ça.

- A votre place, je serais moins sûr. Mais qu'importe. Je vais vous emmener là où je vais tous les jours. Vous vouliez savoir ce que je vous cachais ? Vous allez le savoir et vous serez le seul.

- Personne n'est au courant ?

- Non. C'est mon atelier d'expérimentation. J'apprends à devenir...comme vous !

- Là, vous me faites peur !

- Vous allez comprendre.

Elle n'en dit pas plus mais son petit sourire en coin ne rassurait pas du tout Red. Il pensait depuis longtemps qu'elle détenait Tom. Depuis que lui-même en avait perdu la trace.

Ils arrivèrent devant une bâtisse qui semblait abandonnée. Elle le mena dans un sous-sol et là, ils attendirent deux minutes avant qu'un gaillard ne vienne les voir.

- Agent Keen, vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir emmené Reddington ici ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, il va se montrer compréhensif. Au pire, vous l'abattrez.

Le gaillard en question se mit à rire. Red, curieusement beaucoup moins. Il ouvrit la porte et…

- Salut, Tom ! Ca va depuis hier ? Je ne te présente pas mon invité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as pété les plombs, Liz ?

- Pas encore, non.

Red n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tom Keen - ou ce qui y ressemblait encore un peu - était ligoté à une sorte de pieu avec du fil barbelé. Ca devait faire mal quand il bougeait. Ouille ! Sa mâchoire était visiblement cassée et il lui manquait plusieurs dents. Encore que, à tout bien réfléchir, il aurait mieux valu commencer par compter celles qu'il lui restait. Ca allait plus vite. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et des cicatrices commençaient à se former partout sur son visage. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Red ce fut le reste. En short, on voyait bien qu'il souffrait de plusieurs fractures sur les jambes et, puisqu'il était torse nu, on s'apercevait que la couleur bleue n'était pas sa couleur d'origine.

- Lizzie…ça veut dire quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé Tom un soir et j'ai décidé qu'il serait mon exutoire à tout ce qui allait de travers dans ma vie depuis qu'il s'était foutu de moi et que je l'avais appris. Grâce à vous. Tu vois, Tom ? Je t'avais dit que je t'emmènerai le fauteur de tous tes troubles un jour ?

- Tu es fêlée, Liz !

- Je crois au contraire que j'ai enfin retrouvé la raison. Donc, Red, je vous explique les règles du jeu que j'ai instauré avec Tom. Je l'interroge, il répond. S'il refuse, mon ami Gregor ici présent lui casse quelque chose. Au fait, Gregor, comment va sa fracture du bassin ?

- Il va s'en remettre. Par contre, pour son tibia…

- J'ai emmené ce qu'il faut dans le coffre de ma voiture.

- D'accord, j'y vais.

- Merci.

Elle se tourna vers Red qui était encore un peu sous le choc.

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que vous voyez un homme se faire torturer !

- Je n'imaginais pas que VOUS puissiez faire ça.

- Moi non plus. Mais là, vu le mal qu'il m'a fait, j'ai saisi l'occasion de me venger. Il n'en mourra pas. Gregor soigne ses blessures au fur et à mesure. Il a fait des études de médecine autrefois. Il a été viré pour des problèmes de discipline. Enfin bref. Depuis qu'on a commencé, j'ai appris des tas de choses sur Berlin. Mais la plus intéressante qu'il me reste à découvrir est en lien avec vous.

- D'où ma présence.

- Oui. C'est vous qui allez l'interroger à propos de la fille de Berlin. Car vous l'avez retrouvée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes très douée, Lizzie.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas l'être. Je vous dois au moins ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Touchantes retrouvailles entre vous !

- La ferme, Tom !

- Non, c'est vrai ! Reddington, vous ne le lui avez pas encore dit ? L'incendie, tout ça…ses parents, vos liens, pourquoi vous tenez tant à elle, en dehors du fait qu'elle soit canon, bien sûr.

- Lizzie, je peux ?

- Je vous en prie, Red.

Red se leva et frappa Tom au niveau de l'abdomen. Puis il revint s'asseoir près de Lizzie.

- Vous aviez raison, ça défoule.

- Je savais que cela vous plairait. Cependant, vous et moi, nous aurons une petite discussion très bientôt. N'espérez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte.

- Je pensais justement profiter des prochains jours pour en parler.

- Alors c'est parfait.

Et pour la première fois de la journée, elle lui offrit un vrai beau sourire. Un qui venait de son cœur et qui montait jusque dans ses yeux.

- Baisez-la une bonne fois pour toutes, Reddington ! Et arrêtez de vous tourner autour, tous les deux ! Ca donne envie de vomir ! Liz, comment peux-tu trouver ce vieux mec attirant ? Ca me dépasse !

- Entre lui et toi, Tom, y'a pas photo. Lui, au moins, il a de la classe.

- Merci Lizzie.

- Et il doit baiser comme un vieux ! Long à démarrer et vite terminé.

Red se leva de nouveau et frappa cette fois plus bas que l'abdomen, là où l'homme est généralement le plus sensible.

- Avec ça, Tom, toi, tu ne pourras plus jamais baiser. Alors entre vous deux, au fond…

- J'adore vos activités secrètes, Lizzie. On y prend vite goût et il est très coopératif !

- Je le soupçonne d'aimer ça.

- J'avoue que…c'est fort probable.

Gregor revint et soigna le tibia de Tom.

- Alors, aujourd'hui, on évite la jambe droite. On va laisser sécher le plâtre un peu avant de le casser. Ca vous va messieurs ?

- Pas de problème, agent Keen.

- Red, à vous de jouer !

- Tom, vous êtes encore avec nous ?

- Non, je suis parti voir ta femme, Ducon !

- Mauvaise réponse. Mais je vais être gentil pour cette fois. A la prochaine, par contre…enfin, tu connais la musique. On va se dire tu, tous les deux. Je sens que le courant passera mieux. Donc, puisque tu es là, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur la fille dont on a envoyé des pièces détachées à Berlin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, à vous ? Vous n'êtes pas amis, Berlin et vous !

- Je prends encore plus soin de mes ennemis que de mes amis. Soigne tes ennemis et tu t'en feras des amis. Soigne tes amis et tu t'en feras peut-être des ennemis. Alors, que sais-tu ?

- Rien.

- Tom, Tom, Tom…tu es vraiment maso, mon garçon ! Gregor, on casse quoi ?

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas touché à ses clavicules depuis un moment.

- Je vous laisse faire, mon ami.

- Avec plaisir, monsieur Reddington.

Et le petit jeu de massacre commença. Après deux clavicules cassées et les dernières dents arrachées, Tom finit par parler.

- C'était une dénommée Natasha. La fille d'un opposant tchétchène et qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Berlin. Même âge, même corpulence. On lui fit d'abord subir un peu de chirurgie esthétique et on la tua.

- Qui ça « on » ?

- Demandez à Liz, elle en sait autant que moi.

- Lizzie ?

- On en parlera ce soir, Red.

- Vous savez qui est derrière tout ça ?

- Non, mais je sais qui a été payé pour le faire. Je pensais que nous pourrions ensemble remonter la piste.

- C'est dangereux, Lizzie.

- Je suis mouillée jusqu'au cou depuis le début et je veux savoir qui m'a fait prendre le bain. Normal, non ?

- Je comprends mais…

- Vous me protégez, je sais. Red, je suis impliquée jusqu'au bout. Ma seule véritable protection est de faire tomber le responsable. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Vous êtes vraiment touchants, tous les deux. De vrais tourtereaux !

- Mais comment il trouve encore la force de l'ouvrir, lui ?

- Il s'habitue à la douleur, monsieur Reddington.

- Assommez-le, Gregor, qu'il nous foute la paix !

- Red, vous en savez assez maintenant ?

- Pour aujourd'hui, oui. On verra si j'ai d'autres questions à l'avenir.

- Alors allons-nous en ! Gregor, merci. A demain.

- A demain agent Keen. Vous revenez aussi monsieur Reddington ?

- Absolument !

(A suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

Ils passèrent rapidement à son motel pour récupérer les affaires de Liz et se rendirent dans une maison de Georgetown. Dans la voiture, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais pas de leur affaire. La soirée serait assez longue pour faire le tour de toutes les questions.

En arrivant, il lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire.

- 3 chambres, 1 seule salle de bain mais je vous ai laissé la chambre principale qui possède un petit cabinet de toilette attenant.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Je vous en prie, Lizzie. Je vous impose ma présence pendant une semaine alors je peux bien faire quelques concessions.

- La 3ème chambre est pour Dembe ?

- Non. Nous allons vivre seuls ici, Lizzie. Juste vous et moi.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et l'enjoignit à l'imiter.

- Vous voyez la maison d'en face ? Dembe et Gary y logent pour aussi longtemps que nous serons ici. En cas de besoin, il suffit d'appeler.

- Je sais maintenant pourquoi vous êtes insaisissable : vous pensez toujours à tout. Avec plusieurs coups d'avance sur tout le monde.

- A quoi servirait d'être intelligent sinon ?

- On se le demande…Je peux aller prendre une douche ?

- Faites comme si vous étiez chez vous !

En elle-même elle pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Chez elle, elle sortait souvent de sa douche toute nue et ne s'habillait qu'une fois dans sa chambre. Là, vu la distance qui séparait la salle de bain de sa chambre, c'était risqué avec Red dans les parages.

C'est une fois sous sa douche qu'elle réalisa le quartier choisi par Red. Oh le… !

Elle s'habilla à la hâte et le trouva tranquillement installé à boire un verre.

- RED !

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes vicieux !

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas allé voir sous votre douche !

- Le quartier où nous sommes ne vous rappelle rien ?

- C'est Georgetown. Pourquoi ?

- C'est là que se trouvent les bureaux de Patters aussi !

- Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas fait attention.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, Red ! Je sais comment vous fonctionnez.

- Calmez-vous Lizzie. Ecoutez, les livres de compte sont importants. Pas seulement pour moi. Moi, avec tout ce que le FBI a sur moi, s'ils décident de m'enfermer un jour, je vais en prendre pour au moins 390 ans ! Par contre, il y a des personnes qui ne voudraient à aucun prix que ces livres tombent entre les mains de vos services.

- Et ils vous paient pour les récupérer ?

- Les faire disparaître, plutôt.

- Ces gens, qui sont-ils ?

- Des gens encore plus dangereux que celui que nous traquons. Lizzie, ces livres ne doivent pas arriver dans les mains des fédéraux. Il en va de l'avenir de beaucoup trop de personnes innocentes qui seront les victimes collatérales de l'opération de nettoyage qu'engendrera l'enquête. Il s'agit de gens vraiment très dangereux.

- Vous en parlez comme si vous en aviez peur.

- Pas peur, non. J'ai de quoi me protéger d'eux. Mais je sais de quoi ils sont capables.

- Red…est-ce que tout est lié ? Je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Oui, Lizzie, tout est lié. L'affaire Patters, Berlin, ma présence au FBI, tout…tout ce que nous faisons depuis plus d'un an ensemble est lié à ce groupe de personnes.

- Sont-ils aussi à l'origine de la mort de mes parents ?

Il se leva et prit un verre qu'il tendit à Liz.

- Je vous sers quoi ? Il y a du vin de noix, du whisky canadien Crown Royal, de la vodka, du rhum ambré ou du vin.

- Le Crown Royal.

- Excellent choix. C'est ce que j'ai pris aussi.

Il servit Liz et se resservit. Etant donné la situation et tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, il fallait prendre des forces ! Elle prit place sur le canapé qu'il venait de déserter mais sur lequel il revint naturellement s'asseoir. En maintenant une certaine distance entre eux.

- Bien. La mort de vos parents. Vaste sujet.

- Commencez par le début.

- De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? Parce que je sais que la mémoire vous revient peu à peu. C'est pourquoi vous agissez de la sorte. Au-delà de votre désir de vengeance sur Tom qui est somme toute légitime. Ce qui vous mine depuis des semaines, ce sont ces cauchemars qui vous réveillent et les souvenirs qu'ils font remonter. Je me trompe ?

- Non. Je me souviens encore vaguement de mon père. Ma mère, pas du tout.

Elle ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

- Mon père, il était gentil et me parlait parfois d'un pays lointain où il m'emmènerait quand je serai grande. Et puis je le vois avec une femme en train de crier. Elle dit qu'elle ne partira pas sans son enfant.

- Votre mère.

- Mais je ne la vois pas. Elle me tourne le dos.

- Elle dit quoi encore ?

- Rien. C'est lui qui parle. Il dit qu'elle ne comprend pas la situation. Qu'ils vont mourir s'ils restent là. Qu'ils doivent partir. Il faut que moi je reste parce que c'est le marché qu'ils ont passé avec Bushman. Moi je reste et eux ils s'en vont. Ma mère pleure. Je ne la vois toujours pas.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Red, qui est Bushman ?

- Un ancien de la CIA. Il est mort depuis 6 ou 7 ans.

- C'était quoi le marché entre mes parents et lui ?

- Votre père était un ancien du KGB qui avait fui son pays quand on y épura un peu les choses. Pour faire simple, il n'était plus en odeur de sainteté sous le nouveau régime.

- Un peu comme Berlin.

- Oui. Ils étaient liés. Pas amis mais liés.

- Et après ?

- Après il est arrivé aux USA où, vous pensez bien, la CIA lui a ouvert les bras pensant qu'il détenait des informations sur des tas de choses. Il en détenait certaines qui ont permis de retrouver des agents disparus. Puis un jour, on lui demanda des explications sur Tchernobyl. Le pauvre homme ne savait rien. Le nucléaire n'était pas du tout son créneau. Mais les gars de la CIA s'en moquaient. L'affaire avait été prise en main par Bushman sous la férule de quelques politiciens et hommes d'affaires de tous pays qui désiraient se servir de ces informations pour créer une sorte de panique mondiale à propos du nucléaire russe. A l'époque, tout y passait et les médias relayaient régulièrement des informations plus ou moins mensongères. Votre père ne pouvant rien dire, Bushman décida de le renvoyer en Russie. S'il refusait, il ne vous reverrait plus. Vous étiez le chantage absolu. Soit vos parents quittaient le pays avec un visa leur permettant de venir vous rendre visite une fois par an et sous la surveillance de la CIA, soit ils restaient et ils ne vous revoyaient jamais.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

Il soupira. L'heure était venue de se dévoiler.

- J'appartenais à un autre service gouvernemental et j'avais été chargé d'enquêter sur les agissements de certains membres de la CIA. En secret absolu.

- La NSA ?

- Oui.

- Et donc, ensuite ?

- J'avais Bushman dans le collimateur mais j'avais du mal à assembler assez de preuves pour le faire tomber. Puis, j'ai entendu parler de votre père. Je le contactais par téléphone et il me dit qu'il ne pouvait pas trop parler comme ça, qu'il était surveillé et qu'il était menacé d'expulsion. Le soir de l'incendie, j'allais chez vous pour le rencontrer.

- Vous étiez là alors ?

- Je suis arrivé trop tard pour empêcher le drame, Lizzie. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est vous sortir de là. Hélas, les gars qui avaient mis le feu m'ont vu et c'est là que ma vie est devenue plus compliquée.

- Vous m'avez sortie des flammes ? C'était vous dans l'imperméable noir ?

Il sourit.

- Ce n'était pas un imperméable mais un manteau qui m'avait servi à me protéger des flammes quand je suis monté vous retrouver. J'avais entendu vos cris et les avais suivis. Vous étiez si petite, si terrorisée aussi. Je vous ai portée dans mes bras, avec votre peluche et tous deux protégés par le manteau nous avons pu sortir. Enfin, vous avez pu sortir. Les gars de la CIA vous ont laissé vivre. Moi…ce fut un peu différent. Je fus assommé et remis dans l'entrée de la maison. Là, une poutre a du me tomber dessus et je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, le lendemain.

- Vous avez été blessé ?

- Brûlé dans le dos, oui.

Elle était horrifiée.

- Mais ce ne fut rien, Lizzie. Le plus dur fut de vous retrouver et de vous cacher. Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Mon chef vint me voir pour me dire que j'avais énervé la CIA. Une guerre des services était engagée et le mieux à faire pour moi était de disparaître. Il m'aida toutefois à vous localiser et je m'occupais du reste en vous confiant à Sam.

- J'imagine que vous avez du changer mon nom aussi, non ?

- Vous imaginez bien.

- Je m'appelais comment au départ ?

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

- Sasha ou un truc comme ça ?

- Tisha. C'était un diminutif de…

- Natasha.

- Oui. La fille de l'opposant tchétchène, elle avait quel âge ?

- Un peu plus que vous. Peut-être 3 ou 4 de plus. Pas grande différence non plus.

- Oh !

- Ca devient compliqué, hein ?

- Si peu ! Mais je suppose que dès que cela touche à la politique ou au pouvoir, tout devient compliqué, obscur et malsain.

- A un point tel que si les gens l'apprenaient ils n'iraient plus jamais voter. Ce qui serait dangereux pour nos démocraties. Quelles que soient les méthodes utilisées, il faut toujours penser au plus grand nombre et savoir sacrifier le plus petit afin de préserver un semblant de liberté. La liberté du monde est à ce prix. Et vos parents l'ont payé très cher. Vous aussi sans doute.

- On ne peut rien faire ?

- Non, Lizzie, on ne peut rien faire. On peut juste rester en vie aussi longtemps que possible en essayant de sauver ce qui peut l'être et arrêter les méchants ordinaires. On laissera à l'Histoire le soin de juger les plus dangereux car j'espère qu'un jour viendra où ces pratiques pourront enfin cesser.

- Ils vous ont obligé à fuir ?

- Nous avons conclu un pacte. Je les laisse tranquilles et ils laissent ma famille en paix. Et puis, comme je suis un homme intelligent, j'ai pris soin de garder quelques preuves contre certains d'entre eux, au cas où il m'arriverait malheur. Et ils le savent. Du coup, nous respectons une sorte de statu quo. L'un d'entre eux est mon ancien supérieur de la NSA. Il veille plus ou moins sur mes intérêts, d'une certaine façon. Et sur les vôtres maintenant aussi.

- Justement, puisque vous en parlez…mais avant, je peux avoir un autre verre ?

- Lizzie, vous n'allez pas vous saouler et danser nue sur la table, hein ?

- Ca vous arrangerait, pas vrai ?

- Non, pas du tout. Pas saoule. Nue oui mais de façon consciente et volontaire. Je tiens à gagner ce pari mais sans tricher, je vous l'ai dit.

- Après le second verre, je m'arrête. C'est toujours le second qui n'entraîne pas le suivant. Je connais mes petites limites. L'alcool et moi nous nous apprécions avec modération.

- Tant mieux.

Il se leva et lui servit son verre. Puis il revint s'asseoir près d'elle. Plus près qu'avant. Mais pas trop quand même.

- Sachant tout cela, que viens-je faire dans l'histoire ?

- Il y a 15 mois de cela, Sam m'a prévenu que vous veniez d'être acceptée dans l'unité spéciale du FBI. Celle qui me traquait. Je savais donc que j'allais forcément devoir avoir à faire à vous tôt ou tard. Je me renseignais un peu sur vous et là, j'ai découvert que vous étiez mariée à un homme que j'avais vu en photo quelques mois auparavant chez un négociant en armes russe. Sur cette photo, on le voyait en compagnie d'une fille qui n'était pas vous et qui ressemblait beaucoup à la fille d'un ancien du KGB. Cela m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai lancé mes meilleurs limiers sur la trace de votre époux et là, j'ai compris que vous étiez en danger. Alors j'ai débarqué.

- Pour me sauver. Encore.

- Oui. Maintenant, quand on me demande mon métier, je dis : sauveur d'Elisabeth Keen. C'est mieux que criminel, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Les deux réunis sont par contre très perturbants.

- Voilà, vous savez à peu près tout. Et de votre côté alors, qu'avez-vous appris ?

- La fille que vous aviez vue en photo avec Tom, vous pensez que c'était Natasha ?

- Il y a de fortes chances, oui. Nous pourrons poser la question à Tom demain.

- Tout ce que je sais et que vous ne savez pas encore c'est que l'homme qui se sert de Berlin se fait appeler Flavio Carmino et il est Suisse.

- On peut le trouver comment ?

- Il possède une petite banque d'affaires à Zurich.

- Logique. Pour monter de telles opérations, il faut beaucoup plus d'argent que n'en aura jamais Berlin. Ou moi.

- Vous savez, Red, ce qui m'ennuie le plus dans tout cela, c'est que je vais désormais passer le restant de mes jours à me demander qui dirige le monde et pourquoi on ne peut rien faire pour rendre les choses plus justes. Je vais arrêter des psychopathes qui seront moins dangereux que les hommes dont vous m'avez parlé. Mais eux, je dois les laisser faire leur vie. Mener la belle vie en plus ! Et ça, j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

- Vous ferez comme moi, Lizzie. Vous vous ferez une raison. Et puis, temps qu'ils ignorent ce que vous savez, vous ne craignez rien. Alan et moi, on vous assure une protection maximale.

- Alan ?

- Je vous le présenterai un jour. C'est un type bien…enfin, s'il en existe dans ce nid de vipères. Disons qu'il est plus réglo que d'autres.

- Comment peut-on vivre en sachant tout ça, Red ?

- Quand je refusais de vous répondre, c'était justement pour vous éviter d'avoir à vivre avec ça. Mais vous avez, comme toujours, voulu savoir, voulu comprendre et maintenant, cela vous avance à quoi ?

- A mieux vous comprendre sans doute. Au moins, je sais qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous faites ce que vous faites. Cela prend un certain sens. Même s'il me reste une question.

- Laquelle ?

Elle se mit à lui sourire avec une moue enfantine.

- Vous voulez bien m'adopter ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes trop vieille désormais.

- Trop vieille, moi ?

- Ou moi je suis trop jeune. Si vous préférez ! Je me vois mal avec une fille de votre âge.

- Si je suis votre fille et vous mon père, je peux sans risque me promener devant vous en toute petite tenue. Voire pas de tenue du tout. Et vous gagnez le pari.

- Cela ne vous gênerait pas de vous exhiber devant moi nue comme un ver si j'étais votre père ? Lizzie, dites-moi, quels rapports entreteniez-vous avec Sam ? Vous me faites peur, subitement !

- Quand j'étais petite, il me donnait mon bain.

- Mais pas quand vous êtes devenue une femme.

- Non, en effet. Mais il m'a souvent vue nue, même quand j'ai eu dépassé les 15 ans !

- Et il ne disait rien ?

- Si. D'aller m'habiller ! Donc, vous ne voulez pas m'adopter ?

- Non.

- C'est votre dernier mot ?

- Assurément. J'ai déjà une fille…même si elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.

- Que s'est-il passé avec elle ?

- Je n'étais pas là. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ce fut un peu violent.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai tué un homme sous ses yeux.

- Qui était cet homme ?

- Une branche pourrie. Jennifer avait 17 ans et, comme toutes les ados, elle était révoltée. Elle me voyait une fois de temps en temps, quand je passais en coup de vent au pays. On lui avait fait quitter ses amis, 8 ans plus tôt, sa maison, j'étais parti longtemps, on lui avait aussi demandé de changer de nom, de prénom…toute sa vie d'avant était partie en lambeaux et elle ne comprenait pas.

- Naomi ne lui a jamais expliqué ?

- Si mais vous savez comment son les ados, non ? Ca veut tout savoir, ça croit tout comprendre et quand on leur explique les choses, ils voient tout de travers. Elle m'a tenu pour responsable de tout ça et nos rapports se sont dégradés au point où, quand on se voyait dans les années qui suivirent, elle passait son temps à jouer avec sa console portable. Elle ne voulait pas me parler alors je parlais pour deux. Je doute qu'elle m'ait une seule fois écouté.

- Et le dernier soir ?

- J'étais passé, comme les autres fois, pour l'emmener dîner avec moi dans une pizzéria du coin. Pendant le dîner, elle ne me dit qu'une seule chose : « j'aurai 18 ans dans 8 mois et je ne serai plus obligée de te voir. ». Je comprenais sa réaction mais…j'ai eu mal. Et quand je l'ai ramenée chez sa mère, j'ai vite su qu'il se passait quelque chose. J'ai sorti mon arme en laissant Jenny dans la voiture et en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Je suis entré dans la maison et j'ai vu Naomi assise avec un flingue sur la tempe. Quand le type m'a vu, il a tiré le premier. En entendant le coup de feu, Jenny est arrivée, ce qui a du déconcentrer un laps de temps le type qui a détourné les yeux et j'ai fait exploser sa cervelle. Je vous passe les cris, les insultes et les horreurs qu'elles m'ont dites toutes les deux. La seule chose que j'ai retenu c'est que je devais partir et ne plus jamais tenter de les revoir. C'est ce que je fis…jusqu'à ce que Berlin enlève Naomi. Tout le monde sait que quand on ne peut pas atteindre ce qu'on recherche, il faut s'en prendre à ses proches.

- Comment ont-ils su où elles étaient ?

- Une fuite dans le programme de protection. Elle fut ensuite colmatée.

- Vous recherchez toujours Jennifer ?

- Je ne la recherche pas, Lizzie. Je respecte sa volonté en espérant qu'elle fera un jour un geste vers moi. Quand elle sera assez âgée pour voir les choses sous un angle différent.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse et sérieux, comme si elle le redécouvrait subitement.

- Vous êtes un homme bien, Raymond Reddington.

- J'ai quand même fait pas mal de choses répréhensibles, Lizzie. Il y en a un, là-haut, qui ne m'ouvrira sans doute pas les portes du Paradis si aisément.

- Il comprendra vos raisons, tout comme moi.

- Vous n'avez pas faim, vous ?

- Maintenant que vous le dites, si, un peu !

- Savez-vous cuisiner, Lizzie ?

- Cela peut m'arriver. Pourquoi ? Je dois me mettre aux fourneaux pendant que vous lirez le journal ou regarderez la télévision ?

- Je ne suis pas si macho ! Je vous posais la question parce que je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord.

- Que prévoyez-vous de faire ?

- Un bœuf bourguignon.

- Dites, vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous ne voulez pas m'adopter ?

Il éclata de nouveau de rire. Elle se joignit à lui et ils allèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Puis la soirée s'écoula entre souvenirs partagés et rires. Vers 22h30, Lizzie eut du mal à cacher un bayement.

- Il est temps pour vous d'aller rejoindre le pays des rêves.

- C'est le moment que je redoute le plus dans la journée. La fatigue m'oblige à aller dormir mais les cauchemars m'effrayent.

- Je connais ça. Il m'arrive encore de me réveiller en sueur la nuit, en proie à des images que j'aimerais parfois oublier.

- Votre conscience.

- Tuer n'est pas toujours aisé, même quand on a de bonnes raisons et que la victime n'en est pas vraiment une. Dans la journée, emporté par l'habitude et les impératifs, je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Mais la nuit…certains visages reviennent me hanter.

- Vous avez des remords ?

- Rarement. Mais j'ai quelques regrets. Comme tout le monde, je présume.

- Certains regrets sont plus lourds à porter que d'autres.

- Vous en avez aussi ?

- Tom. Et vous.

- Moi ?

- Je regrette de ne pas parvenir à me souvenir de vous, quand j'avais 4 ans.

- Notre rencontre fut très brève, Lizzie. Et intense aussi. Quant à Tom, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Je suis profiler, Red. J'aurais du voir ce qui clochait chez lui.

- Vous l'aimiez. Ca fausse forcément le jugement.

- L'amour fausse toujours tout. Pour lui, on sacrifie des tas de choses et, pour finir, quand il s'en va, on s'aperçoit qu'il nous a tout pris.

- Non, il ne vous a pas tout pris. Il vous a rendue plus forte, plus mûre, plus déterminée. Quand vous pensiez avoir tout perdu, il vous a rendu votre mémoire. C'était un passage obligé, hélas. Il fallait que vous ayez très mal pour devenir ce que vous êtes.

- Vous m'y avez très largement aidée, aussi.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Merci, Red.

- Lizzie…vous pensez que vous pourrez un jour m'appeler Ray ?

- Seulement si vous m'adoptez !

- Mais c'est une obsession ! Je suis un père épouvantable !

- Avec moi, vous êtes parfait.

- Non, Lizzie. Je ne suis pas parfait. Loin de là. Si vous ouvriez les yeux, vous sauriez cela.

- On en reparlera. En attendant…bonne nuit, Ray.

- Je vous adore !

- Je sais !

Elle lui tira la langue et partit se coucher, le laissant seul avec ses pensées dérangeantes. Non, il n'était pas parfait avec elle. Il la désirait, voilà où était le problème. Plus que ça, il la voulait plus fort que n'importe quelle autre femme. Et le fait qu'elle puisse le considérer comme un père de substitution lui minait le moral. Etait-il donc devenu si vieux sans s'en rendre compte ? Il chaussa ses lunettes pour lire un peu. Oui, les lunettes étaient un signe du temps. D'accord. Mauvais exemple. Agacé par le cours de ses pensées lugubres, il ferma le livre et fila sous la douche. En se regardant dans la glace il vit un homme mûr, certes, avec un léger embonpoint, certes, mais dont la poitrine légèrement recouverte de poils gris n'était pas encore tombante. C'était ferme. Le gris…jolie couleur mais révélatrice aussi. Il descendit plus bas et fut aussitôt rassuré. Au moins, ça, ça se tenait encore bien ! En se tournant, il regarda son dos en faisant une grimace. Outre les cicatrices, il y avait ses poignées d'amour contre lesquelles il avait cessé de lutter depuis plus de 10 ans. Certaines femmes les adoraient. Ses muscles fessiers tenaient encore la route, eux aussi. Bon, pas comme à 20 ans mais, à 53 ans, cela aurait pu être pire. Ses activités professionnelles lui conféraient une obligation de bonne santé physique, même si, avec les années, son goût pour les bonnes choses prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Ca aussi, c'était un signe du temps.

Maugréant en silence sur tout ce qui le séparait de Lizzie, il partit se coucher. Sachant qu'il ne dormirait pas, il reprit ses lunettes et son livre. Que n'eut-il pas donné pour être Malko Linge ! Il sourit en lisant un passage particulièrement torride. James Bond à côté, c'était de la littérature pour enfant sage ! En général, il préférait les auteurs sérieux, les philosophes, les poètes. Il lisait rarement autre chose. Mais quand il avait besoin de se détendre, ouvrir un S.A.S. , un Douglas Kennedy ou un Dan Brown l'amusait. Dernièrement, il avait lu « Le dossier Odessa » de l'anglais Frederick Forsythe. Il en avait été TRES détendu. Ah si les écrivains savaient ce qu'il savait…ils ne le diraient pas. Aucun bouquin ne vaut une vie. Mais à la fin de la sienne, Red était résolu à écrire son propre livre, sans dévoiler de noms mais en décrivant tout ce qu'il avait été contraint de vivre. Cette œuvre serait son testament. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas écrit…

Rangeant une fois de plus son livre de chevet, il attrapa son PC portable et ouvrit le fichier « Le silence tue ». Il en était à la page 80 en format Word et n'avait même pas encore commencé à relater sa vie après sa rencontre avec Lizzie…qui s'appelait Megan dans son histoire.

Il écrivit longtemps. Sans s'arrêter. Les mots couraient sur le clavier sans qu'il puisse ou veuille les arrêter. Cependant, vers 2h du matin environ, il fut interrompu par des cris. Il releva ses lunettes sur son nez et attendit. D'autres cris ou pleurs suivirent. Il enregistra ce qu'il venait de taper, ferma le PC, et se rendit dans la chambre d'où émanaient les cris. Il y vit une Lizzie agitée de spasmes, en larmes. Alors il s'approcha et écouta ce qu'elle disait. Tel un voyeur ou un espion de basse fosse.

- J'ai peur. Je veux papa. Je te connais pas. T'es qui ? Ca me brûle. Je veux papa. Je veux papa. Pourquoi t'es tout noir ? T'es un ange ? Je vais au ciel ? Non, je veux papa. C'est lui mon prince, pas toi ! Oh, tu sens bon. Comment tu t'appelles ? C'est un beau nom. Je veux bien.

Elle se calma. Puis aussitôt se remit à s'agiter.

- Ray, non ! Ray !

Et elle se mit à sangloter.

Il n'y tint plus et la prit dans ses bras, du mieux qu'il put.

- Je suis là, Lizzie.

- Ray…

- Tout va bien, Lizzie. Je suis là avec toi. Tu me sens ?

- Oui, tu sens bon. Mais tu vas mourir. Les hommes, ils te frappent et te mettent dans les flammes.

- Je ne suis pas mort, je suis là.

- Tu ne peux pas. Je t'ai vu. J'ai vu la maison qui s'effondre et toi dedans. Tu es mort.

- Je suis en vie. Lizzie, réveille-toi, je suis là.

Toute à ses souvenirs, elle n'en démordait pas et refusait de s'éveiller. Il fit la seule chose à faire en pareil cas : il la pinça assez fort pour que son cerveau enregistre une douleur étrangère à son rêve mais pas assez pour lui faire vraiment mal.

Elle ouvrit un œil.

- Red ?

- Vous avez fait un cauchemar, Lizzie.

Elle ouvrit le second œil et regarda l'homme qui la tenait contre lui.

- Vous êtes vivant ?

- A votre avis ? Lizzie, réveillez-vous. Tout va bien.

Elle secoua un peu la tête et reprit ses esprits.

- Mauvais rêve. Pardon.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Une autre fois, les miens vous réveilleront aussi. Ca va ?

- J'ai rêvé de vous.

- J'ai bien compris, oui.

- Je vous ai vu.

- J'étais beau ?

- Jeune et beau, oui.

Il tiqua sur le mot jeune. Décidément…

- Mais pas longtemps. Dans les flammes, vous étiez celui qui m'a sorti de là. Après, vous êtes devenu…vous. Maintenant. Je vous ai vu maintenant dans ma maison.

- Vous venez de vous rappeler qui je suis, Lizzie. C'est tout.

- Je vous ai cru mort.

- En ai-je l'air ?

Elle passa une main innocente sur son corps. Satisfaite du résultat, elle sourit.

- Non.

- Vous venez simplement de vous rappeler des dernières images que vous aviez de l'incendie. Cela n'a rien d'un cauchemar mais d'une réalité passée. Et révolue. Je vais bien et vous aussi.

- Est-ce que je vais continuer encore longtemps à faire remonter mes souvenirs à la surface ?

- Certains ne remonteront jamais. Ceux qui sont trop loin, même pour vous. Mais ceux de votre dernière année avec vos parents vont revenir peu à peu. Et vous allez vous rappeler de votre mère, de son visage et de sa voix. Vous ne ferez pas toujours de cauchemars, Lizzie. Certains souvenirs vous apporteront même la paix. Laissez-les remonter lentement. Ils remplaceront bientôt les cauchemars. Vous avez confiance en moi ?

- Oui.

- Alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que le meilleur reste à venir. Vous serez bientôt libérée de tous ces rêves sombres. Laissez passer la lumière en vous et tout ira bien.

- Vous serez toujours là pour moi, pas vrai ?

- Jusqu'à ma mort, Lizzie. Jusqu'à ma mort.

- Parce que vous m'aimez comme je vous aime aussi.

- Lizzie…je serai toujours là parce que je ne sais pas faire autrement. Je ne le peux pas. Ou plus. Peu importe. Je suis là aujourd'hui et pour aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi.

- Mais vous m'aimez.

- Bien sûr !

- Comme un père.

- Non. Lizzie…pas comme ça. Pas ça. Et là, il est presque 3h du matin.

- Vous m'aimez comment alors ? Comme un bon Samaritain ?

- Je vous aime comme un homme qui va vous laisser vous rendormir.

Elle se blottit plus fort contre lui, refusant manifestement qu'il s'en aille.

- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez.

- Vous n'aimeriez pas si je restais.

- J'ai peur de refaire des cauchemars.

- J'ai peur de vous en empêcher. Lizzie…vous dormez à moitié et vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux rester dans vos bras et dormir. C'est tout. Là, je me sens bien et en sécurité.

Il était dans la mouise (parce que l'auteur est polie !). Il trancha en faveur d'un arbitrage temporel. Il la laissait se rendormir contre lui et partirait aussitôt qu'elle serait assoupie. Lui ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Ou si peu. Pas plus que d'habitude. Et pas moins non plus. Ses valises sous ses yeux, c'était elle. Et elle n'était pas partie pour les gommer !

Elle se rendormit enfin assez rapidement, ce qui confirma à Red qu'elle avait été dans une sorte de sommeil paradoxal pendant qu'ils parlaient. Elle ne se souviendrait probablement pas de leurs échanges au petit matin.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de délicatement dénouer ses bras autour de lui et de la laisser dormir paisiblement. Il jeta un dernier regard sur elle avant de sortir de sa chambre et regagna tristement la sienne. Elle l'aimait. Oui mais comme un père. Et il n'en serait jamais un pour elle. Même à 90 ans, il aurait encore envie d'elle.

Il s'allongea, ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

(A suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

**LES RECHERCHES ET LES TROUVAILLES**

Le réveil fut rude, cinq heures plus tard. Elle était dans sa chambre et parlait.

- Lizzie…

- Red ! Dembe vient d'appeler et on sait où se trouvent le livre !

- On se calme, jeune fille. Apportez-moi un café, sans sucre et tassé et je vous écouterai.

- Debout ! Si vous voulez un café, il va falloir m'expliquer comme je le dois le faire. Mais le plus important c'est de mettre la main sur le livre de comptes avant mes équipiers, non ? Alors, vous vous pressez un peu !

- Dans une vie antérieure, j'ai du être maudit.

- Moi aussi ! Vous bougez ou je vous bouscule ?

- « Je me lève, et je te bouscule, tu ne te réveilles pas, comme d'habitude ».

- Vous chanterez plus tard !

- Mais qui m'a donné une coloc aussi chiante ? J'arrive !

Elle quitta la chambre alors qu'il entonnait « J'arrive, j'arrive, mais pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant et où aller ? J'arrive, bien sûr, j'arrive, mais n'ai-je jamais rien fait d'autre qu'arriver ? ».

Pas gaie chanson, il en convenait. Elle lui resta pourtant en tête pendant qu'il prenait une douche rapide et retrouvait Liz en grande conversation avec Dembe dans le salon. Il arriva en sifflotant ce qui agaça Liz et fit sourire Dembe.

- On a failli vous attendre !

- Et moi, j'ai attendu mon café !

- Dembe vous en a préparé un dans la cuisine. Vous avez 2 minutes pour l'avaler. Alors cessez de siffler et de geindre.

- Tu vois ce que c'est Dembe, quand une femme prend le pouvoir ?

- J'en ai eu 6, Ray. Je sais.

- Tu es un survivor, mon frère !

- Messieurs…vos considérations sexistes peuvent attendre, non ?

- Lizzie, il est 6h05 du matin. Il fait encore nuit, bon sang ! Vous croyez vraiment que Donald et les autres sont déjà sur le terrain ?

Il avala son café en se brûlant le palais.

- Donald ne dort plus depuis que vous êtes parmi nous.

- Pauvre garçon !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Red !

- Je trouve que si, un peu…

- Bon, on y va ?

- Laissez à mon palais le temps de se remettre de la brûlure et je suis à vous.

- Arrêtez de faire votre chochotte !

Elle était surexcitée, ce matin là. Qu'elle eut mangé du lion ou pas, il devait la calmer. Cet état n'était jamais bon signe. Dans la plupart des cas, il était même précurseur d'un état de léthargie durant laquelle le névrosé perdait tout contact avec la réalité. Or Red ne voulait pas que Liz en passe par là.

Dans la voiture, alors qu'elle expliquait avec de grands gestes et autant de grands mots de quoi il retournait, Red la fit taire.

- Ca suffit, Liz !

- Quoi ?

- Stop ! Agent Keen, si vous êtes encore dans le corps d'Elisabeth, s'il vous plait, montrez-vous !

- Red…je suis là !

- Non, vous, vous êtes Lizzie. Je veux parler à l'agent Keen. Celle qui est raisonnable et qui ne saute pas partout à 6h du matin sous je ne sais quel prétexte. Même bon.

- Je suis Lizzie Keen. Celle qui saute partout à n'importe quelle heure parce qu'elle a quelque chose de bien à vous dire. Pour vous. Pas pour son boulot. L'agent Keen n'a pas prévenu son chef mais vous. Et Lizzie est venue dans votre chambre car elle pensait que ce genre de réveil vous ferait plaisir.

- A l'avenir, si vous pouviez faire la même chose en douceur, j'apprécierais.

- Désolée de ne pas être aussi douce que…comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Qui ?

- Votre amie d'hier.

- Kristen. Elle sait réveiller un homme, elle !

- Moi aussi.

- Mais pas comme elle, Lizzie.

- Ca dépend quel homme est dans le lit.

- En l'occurrence, moi. Maintenant, si vous voulez me réveiller comme elle, je n'ai rien contre.

- Demain matin, le seau d'eau froide, vous le préférez sur la tête ou ailleurs ?

- Demain matin, un câlin, un café et un croissant me conviendront mieux.

- Pour le café, c'est possible. Le croissant, hors de question. C'est mauvais pour votre cholestérol. Quant au câlin…le bisou éventuellement mais pas davantage.

- Ah ben voilà ! Le bisou, j'adhère !

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- Monsieur est satisfait ?

- A moitié.

- Il faut faire quoi pour vous contenter ?

- Remplacer Kristen.

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je jurerais que vous êtes un vieux cochon.

- Cochon, à la rigueur mais pas vieux ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air si vieux que ça ? Dembe, suis-je vieux ?

- Non, Ray. Tu es encore très bien pour ton âge.

- DEMBE !

Liz éclata de rire.

- Je suis navrée, Red, mais pour moi…

- N'en dites pas plus, j'ai compris. Dembe, quand les magasins seront ouverts, tu veux bien aller m'acheter une canne ?

- Vous n'en avez pas encore besoin.

- Si ! Pour vous frapper tous les deux avec !

Liz rit de plus belle et Dembe l'imita. Red, lui, ne partageait pas leur hilarité. Il devait impérativement trouver un moyen de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas trop vieux pour elle. Il envisagea dès lors de la séduire. Petit à petit, discrètement mais sûrement.

Pour l'heure, ils venaient d'arriver devant les boîtes postales. Grâce à la clé que Dembe avait récupérée au domicile de Patters, ils purent aisément accéder au contenu de celle du comptable et, outre des documents sans importance capitale, ils mirent la main sur plusieurs précieux livres de compte. Ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus, sans avoir croisé âme qui vive et retournèrent à la maison.

- On en fait quoi maintenant ? On les brûle ?

- Attendez, Lizzie, on va en garder des souvenirs.

- Comme assurance-vie.

- C'est ça.

Il brancha l'imprimante et l'ordinateur et scanna toutes les pages, une à une. Puis il prit une clé USB en enregistra toutes les données sur cette clé qu'il remit à Dembe.

- Tu peux aller déposer ça au lieu habituel ?

- Pas de problème, Ray. J'y vais de suite.

Il se retourna et vit Liz en train de consulter les noms sur les livres.

- Des noms connus ?

- Certains me sont effectivement très familiers. Comme le vôtre.

- Normal.

- Il vous a payé cher, dites-moi !

- Lizzie…

- Je vois le nom de l'ancienne chef du FBI.

- Qui ?

- Celle qui a disparu de façon mystérieuse depuis plusieurs mois. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas étranger à cela. N'est-ce pas ?

- On va dire qu'elle méritait amplement ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Je n'en doute même pas. Vous aviez raison, Red.

- A quel sujet ?

- Tout n'est jamais blanc ou noir.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Non, pas toujours. Alors, on brûle tout ça ?

- Oui.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et mirent les livres dans la poubelle métallique puis Red jeta une allumette.

- Lizzie, vous vous souvenez de la nuit dernière ?

- Euh…quoi ?

- Vous avez fait un cauchemar et je suis venu vous voir.

- Ah, ça ! Oui, vaguement. Pourquoi ?

- Vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez.

- Non, j'ai dit que je vous aimais comme vous m'aimiez. Ne déformez pas mes propos.

- Donc, vous vous souvenez !

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Comme ça…pour faire la conversation.

- Red, depuis que je vous connais, vous ne parlez jamais pour seulement faire la conversation. Chacun de vos mots est pesé, calculé, mesuré en fonction de l'idée que vous avez derrière la tête. Donc, si vous me disiez directement de quoi il retourne, nous gagnerions du temps.

- C'est sans importance, je vous assure. Et j'ai faim !

Elle le regarda avec méfiance pendant qu'il ouvrait un paquet de muffins, un pack de jus d'oranges et se faisait couler un autre café.

La matinée commençait tranquillement.

- On va voir Tom à quelle heure ?

- Et si on le laissait se remettre aujourd'hui ? J'y ai repensé hier soir et ce que je lui fais est plutôt vache. Pour compenser, on pourrait lui donner quelques jours de répit, non ?

- Là, je reconnais la Lizzie d'avant. Celle qui a un cœur d'or.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, vous savez.

- Vous l'aimez encore ?

- Non. Si c'était le cas, il serait déjà mort. C'est justement parce que je ne ressens plus rien que…je ne suis pas une tortionnaire, Red.

- Je pense qu'il vous a dit l'essentiel de ce qu'il savait.

- Vous croyez que je devrais le relâcher ?

- C'est à vous de décider.

- Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

- Je le livrerais au FBI ou à Berlin. Mais avec le FBI, il a une chance de survivre. Avec Berlin, beaucoup moins.

- Pourquoi continuez-vous à l'appeler Berlin ?

- Parce que son nom est trop long à prononcer.

- Vladimir Stepanov Kourienko ?

- Berlin. Plus court.

- Vous êtes bizarre ce matin.

- En quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…pas comme d'habitude. Vous avez des soucis ?

- Vous aussi.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je vois dans vos yeux une espèce de tristesse que je n'avais pas remarquée avant.

- Lizzie…ce n'est rien. Ca va passer.

- Red, vous pouvez tout me dire, vous savez.

Il rit en pensant que, justement, il ne le pouvait pas.

- Je peux tout vous dire, Lizzie, mais pouvez-vous tout entendre ?

- J'ai déjà entendu du gratiné depuis hier. Plus rien ne me fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ?

- Vous.

- Moi ?

- Vous.

Et il la laissa réfléchir à cela. Il quitta la cuisine et appela un de ses contacts.

- Salut Charlie, tu vas bien ? Oui, moi aussi. Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, qui a tué Patters hier soir ? Non, on a retrouvé son complice, mort. Un certain Konrad Staub. Oui, allemand peut-être. Tu peux te renseigner pour savoir qui était l'autre ? D'accord, oui, merci. Appelle Dembe si tu apprends quelque chose.

Liz vint le rejoindre.

- Je vous ai fait de la peine, Red ?

- Lizzie…oubliez ça !

- Je veux savoir.

- Vous voulez toujours tout savoir ! Je viens d'appeler un ami pour retrouver le tueur de Patters.

- En quoi vous ai-je blessé ?

Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de répondre et fut sauvé par le téléphone de Liz qui se mit à sonner.

- Keen. Oh ! Quand ? D'accord, je le lui dis. On arrive.

Elle raccrocha.

- C'était Donald. Jessica Fairbank a été retrouvée morte tout à l'heure à son domicile.

- Quelqu'un fait le ménage.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Elle a été torturée et violée.

- On sait maintenant que celui qui a fait ça recherchait les livres de compte. Patters n'ayant pas parlé, il s'attaque au personnel du cabinet. Combien de personnes bossaient avec Patters ?

- 3. Des agents sont déjà partis récupérer les deux autres.

- On fait quoi, nous ?

- On va rejoindre Don chez Melle Fairbank.

Ils s'y rendirent à pieds, l'appartement de la jeune femme étant situé à deux rues de leur logement. Gary les suivait de loin.

- Il n'a pas de vie, lui ?

- Qui ça ?

- Gary.

- Avec ce qu'il me coûte, il a plutôt intérêt à avoir la même que la vôtre !

- C'est une dépense inutile. Surtout cette semaine.

- Il n'y a jamais de dépense inutile pour vous protéger, Lizzie.

- Ca m'étouffe. Cela dit, je devrais peut-être coucher avec lui afin qu'il soit plus près de ma vie. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Si jamais il pose une main sur vous, il est viré.

- Jaloux ?

- Autant que vous l'êtes de Kristen.

- C'est entendu alors. Ce soir, je passe dans la maison d'en face.

- Vous ne le ferez pas.

- J'en ai pourtant grandement envie !

Il serra les dents afin de ne pas lui répondre trop vertement. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'irait nulle part ce soir. Ou du moins pas sans lui.

Donald les attendait, comme prévu.

- Salut, Donald !

- Reddington, Liz…Cette pauvre fille en a vraiment bavé avant de mourir. J'ai déjà vu des choses atroces, mais là….

Liz et Red échangèrent un regard en constatant l'état de la victime. Peu de mots pouvaient décrire l'acharnement dont elle avait été victime. Corps lacéré, seins tranchés…c'était l'œuvre d'un sadique plus que d'un tueur classique. Liz en eut la nausée et sortit rapidement. Red la retrouva dans le couloir, les yeux dans le vague.

- Lizzie…

- Je suis désolée.

- Faut pas. Votre réaction est normale. Rester insensible face à ce spectacle eut été inquiétant.

- On peut s'en aller ? Je voudrais aller voir Tom.

- Bien sûr. Attendez-moi ici, je reviens.

Il parla un moment avec Donald.

- A votre avis, il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ?

- Non. Et il va s'attaquer aux autres maintenant.

- Nous devons retrouver ces livres de compte. Reddington, comment va Liz ?

- Ca va aller. Elle est un peu choquée mais ça va passer.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi sur cette affaire ?

- Cooper l'a chargée de me surveiller.

- Ah oui ? Votre nom est dans les livres, c'est ça ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Donald !

- Prenez soin de Liz.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le demandiez.

Puis il s'en alla avec Liz. Ils repassèrent au logement, prirent la voiture et allèrent voir Tom.

- Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis, Lizzie ?

- Je vais mettre les choses au point avec lui avant de le livrer au FBI. Il ne doit pas leur dire ce que je lui ai fait pendant 6 semaines.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point.

- Donc, il va falloir qu'il coopère s'il veut vivre.

- Oui.

Gregor les salua et les fit entrer.

- Bonjour Tom ! Ca va depuis hier ?

- Hey, les tourtereaux ! Dites, Reddington, vous vous l'êtes fait, cette nuit ? C'est une affaire au lit, pas vrai ?

- Tu commences mal ta journée, Tom.

- Je ne les finis jamais bien non plus, cela dit.

- Ca pourrait changer.

- Tu vas me libérer ?

- Oui et non. J'ai deux possibilités : la première, c'est de te livrer au FBI. La seconde c'est de te livrer à Berlin. Dans le premier cas, tu vis. Dans le second, tu meurs. A toi de choisir.

- En prenant l'option FBI, tu n'as pas peur que je leur raconte ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je pense que tu ne leur diras rien.

- Je pense que tu as tort.

- Pour parler, il faut avoir une langue. Pour écrire, il faut avoir des mains. Gregor, selon toi, on peut lui couper tout ça sans risquer d'hémorragie sévère ?

- Avec de bons outils, oui.

- Voilà Tom. Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

- Je préfère la 3ème option.

- Il n'y en a pas. Tu as deux minutes pour te décider.

- J'espérais que tu me laisserais plus de temps.

- J'en ai assez de te voir. Tu ne me fais plus ni chaud, ni froid, Tom. C'est fini. Je ne souffre même plus.

- Reddington, vous m'épatez ! Vous lui avez fait quoi pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de vous ?

- Des choses que tu ne lui as jamais faites, mon cher.

- Tu n'as plus que 35 secondes, Tom.

- Ok, ok. Livre-moi au FBI. Je ne leur dirai rien.

- Au cas où tu souhaiterais parler quand même, on va s'assurer que tu ne puisses pas le faire. Red ?

- Je t'explique comment ça va se passer, Tom. Comme tu le sais, j'ai pas mal de relations à droite et à gauche et notamment au sein du FBI. Si tu parles, tu meurs. Et pas en douceur. Tu seras surveillé en permanence par un type qui aime beaucoup les hommes mais qui n'est pas connu pour être un tendre. Tu as déjà vu le film « Délivrance » avec Burt Reynolds ?

- Oui.

- Donc tu sais à quoi je fais allusion. Remarque, je suis sûr que tu fais bien la truie. Est-ce que tout est clair pour toi ?

- Comment allez-vous expliquer mon état ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait tout ça, Tom. Une ligne de plus sur mon dossier ne changera rien et personne ne doutera que j'ai pu le faire.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant. Je t'ai assez vu pour le restant de mes jours. Red, vous appelez Cooper ?

- De suite.

Il appela Harold Cooper et lui donna l'adresse en lui expliquant que Tom Keen avait été retenu ici par lui-même. Cooper ne demanda aucune explication. Rien. Pas un mot. Il se doutait que Liz était derrière tout ça et, la comprenant, il fit comme s'il croyait à la version de Red.

Gregor partit avant l'arrivée des fédéraux, ainsi que Liz et Red.

On les prévint un peu plus tard qu'un autre membre du personnel de Patters était décédé au cours de la nuit, dans des conditions tout aussi horribles que Jessica Fairbank.

Vers 16h, Charlie contacta Dembe qui en référa aussitôt à Red.

- Ray, Charlie a entendu parler de deux allemands qui ont acheté deux costumes le soir d'Halloween. Un de Freddy et l'autre de Frankestein. La vidéo du magasin montre les deux gars et l'un des deux est Konrad Staub.

- A quoi ressemble l'autre ?

- Grand, la quarantaine, yeux noirs, grand nez légèrement crochu et cheveux longs et blonds. Charlie m'envoie la photo et je te la transfère.

- Il a appris autre chose ?

- Les deux types sont partis en moto. Et Staub logeait dans un hôtel d'Arlington.

- Bien. Passe remercier Charlie. Lizzie et moi nous allons à Arlington.

- Avec Gary ?

- Evidemment.

Cela faisait un bon moment que Liz était silencieuse, ce qui alarma son compagnon.

- Lizzie, tout va bien ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes étrangement silencieuse depuis plus de 20 minutes et cela m'inquiète.

- Je réfléchis.

- A quoi ? A la mort du cheval d'Henri IV ?

- Non. Au fait que j'ai pu vous blesser. Ca me perturbe.

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Ca passera. Oubliez ça !

- Red, je ne veux pas vous blesser. Actuellement, vous êtes mon meilleur ami, allié aussi et, pour tout dire, je n'ai que vous. Alors, s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que j'ai fait ou dit qui ait pu vous faire du mal.

Sachant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, il haussa les épaules et se résigna.

- Vous avez dit que j'étais vieux.

Et subitement, elle éclata de rire.

- Je plaisantais, Red ! Mon Dieu, c'est ça qui vous rend si triste ? Vous êtes l'homme de 50 ans le plus séduisant que je connaisse.

- 53 ans.

- Peu importe ! Si vous aviez 10 ans de moins, vous seriez un sérieux danger pour moi.

- Mais là, je ne le suis pas.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour savoir que vous plaisez aux femmes, quand même ! Même à celles de mon âge !

- Et ça vous choque que je puisse avoir des amies de votre âge ?

- Non, pas du tout. Honnêtement, vous êtes très bien.

- Lizzie, vous trouvez flatteur de parler à un homme de son cholestérol ?

- J'en parlais bien à Sam !

- Sam était votre père ! Moi pas.

Elle comprit qu'elle l'avait vraiment blessé mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas de pensées romantiques pour elle, si ? Non, c'était impossible. Il agissait plus comme un protecteur, un père ou un ami proche, pas comme…un homme amoureux. Cette pensée, pour aussi saugrenue qu'elle puisse lui paraître sur le moment, commença à faire lentement son chemin dans son esprit et, sur la route d'Arlington, elle repensa à toutes les petites choses qu'il lui avait dites depuis la veille. Y compris la nuit dernière. Elle le dévisageait maintenant avec une certaine insistance, ce qui alerta Red.

- Lizzie, si vous voulez une photo de moi, prenez plutôt l'autre profil.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec Gary. Ni ce soir, ni un autre soir.

- Je sais. Et vous me dites ça parce que …

- Comme ça. Je voulais que vous le sachiez.

- D'accord. Alors puisque nous en sommes à ce genre de confidence, je n'ai pas couché avec Samar.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Par contre, avec Kristen…

- Je suis un homme, Lizzie. Je n'ai jamais fait vœu de chasteté bien que j'ai toujours été honnête envers les femmes. Durant les rares relations durables que j'ai eues au cours de ma vie, j'ai toujours été fidèle.

- Je vous imagine bien fidèle, loyal, aimant. Peut-être un peu trop, non ?

- Quand j'aime une femme, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Et pour ça, je me donne à fond.

- Vous avez déjà aimé une femme qui ne vous aimait pas ?

- C'est quoi ce nouvel intérêt pour ma vie privée, Lizzie ?

- Eh bien, pour éviter de vous blesser à l'avenir, je me renseigne sur les points névralgiques.

- Vous pensez que les femmes sont ma faiblesse ?

- Pas toutes. Certaines plus que d'autres, oui. Je me souviens de comment vous étiez quand Naomi a été enlevée. Ou de votre réaction après qu'Anzlo ait tué votre amie. Ou même quand on veut s'en prendre à moi. Vos ennemis savent où sont vos faiblesses et ce sont toujours des femmes. N'est-ce pas ?

- Sans doute.

- Vous êtes amoureux en ce moment ?

- Lizzie…

- Répondez-moi !

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Cela n'a aucun intérêt qui plus est.

- Vous êtes amoureux et pas elle. C'est ça ?

- Vous êtes vraiment pénible aujourd'hui !

- J'ai raison.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent, elle. Voilà, vous êtes contente ? On peut changer de sujet ?

- Vous devriez le lui demander. Ou au moins lui dire ce que vous ressentez. Vous êtes un homme charmant, Red. Et plutôt attachant quand on vous connait mieux. Qu'avez-vous à y perdre ? Au pire, elle ne vous aime pas et vous passez à autre chose, non ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose. Je ne le veux pas non plus.

- C'est sérieux, alors.

- Oui. Bon, c'est fini l'interrogatoire ? On peut se concentrer sur notre boulot ?

- Une dernière chose et après, promis, j'arrête.

Il soupira. Quelle entêtée !

- Je vous écoute.

- Séduisez-la. Je suis certaine que vous saurez le faire. Aucune femme ne doit pouvoir vous résister.

- Et je dois faire quoi, selon vous ?

- Tout dépend des femmes. Certaines aiment ce qui brille, d'autres sont plus casanières et aiment les discussions à n'en plus finir autour d'un bon repas, chez elles de préférence. Moi, par exemple, j'aime parler.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué !

- Si j'étais cette femme, vous vous y prendriez comment ?

- Je vous bâillonnerais !

- Red !

- Si vous étiez cette femme, Lizzie, je me mettrais au sport intensif pour perdre quelques kilos.

- Vous avez des kilos en trop, vous ?

- Cette conversation devient ridicule.

- Honnêtement, vos kilos ne se voient pas. Du tout. Pourtant, je vous observe depuis longtemps et si jamais vous en avez quelque part, ils sont bien cachés !

- Les poignées d'amour, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

- Mais c'est génial, les poignées d'amour ! Ah les hommes ! Quand comprendrez-vous que nous, les femmes, nous adorons les poignées d'amour qui portent d'ailleurs très bien leur nom.

- Et un ventre un peu arrondi ?

- Montrez-moi voir que je vous dise !

- Non, mais…vous avez perdu la tête ?

- Je le verrai, de toute façon. Mais laissez-moi vous dire un truc, Red. Les quelques fois où j'ai pu me blottir dans vos bras, je n'ai jamais pensé à vos rondeurs. Je m'y suis juste sentie bien. Et je pense que toutes les femmes doivent ressentir ça avec vous. Vous êtes un homme séduisant et confortable.

- Avec des brûlures affreuses dans le dos.

- Vous en faites un complexe ?

- Non mais j'ai connu des femmes qui ne voulaient pas y toucher. Et maintenant, stop !

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir mais plus l'idée se frayait un chemin en elle et plus elle était perdue. Si jamais il se mettait à la séduire, comment réagirait-elle ? Pourrait-elle le repousser ? En aurait-elle envie ?

De son côté, Red avait chaud. Très chaud. La discussion avait pris un tour inattendu et il se demanda si Lizzie n'avait pas tout bonnement compris les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Si tel était le cas, elle lui avait clairement demandé de la séduire. Donc, elle ne pensait pas le repousser. Intéressante et réjouissante perspective.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longuement car ils venaient d'arriver à l'hôtel où avait séjourné le dénommé Staub. A la réception, on leur indiqua que monsieur Muller avait quitté la chambre le matin même mais qu'il devait repasser avant 18h pour récupérer sa valise. Ils regardèrent en même temps l'horloge du hall de l'hôtel : 17h38.

Ils ressortirent au moment où Muller arrivait. Red lui bloqua le passage d'un bras atteignant son cou et Liz lui mit des menottes. Le tout fut exécuté en quelques secondes. Ils l'embarquèrent dans la voiture. Contrairement à l'aller, Liz prit le volant pendant que Red s'installait à l'arrière avec Muller.

- Jonas Muller. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Reddington. Plaisir non partagé.

- Ainsi tu me connais…ce qui tend à prouver que tu bosses pour une de mes connaissances. Alors je t'écoute. Qui est-ce ?

- Nous allons nous épargner à tous les deux des bavardages inutiles. Je ne dirai rien. J'ai été formé par la STASI quand j'avais 16 ans. Les tortures, je m'en fous. Ca me fait rire. Donc, tu me tues de suite ou quand tu veux mais tu n'apprendras rien.

- Je vais te tuer, mais lentement. Lizzie, on a besoin de savoir ce qu'il sait ou on peut faire sans ?

- On peut faire sans puisque nous avons les livres de comptes. Ce barbare ne nous sert à rien.

- Vous pouvez nous emmener au sous-sol ?

- J'y allais justement.

- Je vais t'expliquer une chose ou deux, Muller. La première c'est que j'ai une sainte horreur des types comme toi qui font du zèle et violent des femmes en les mutilant affreusement. J'ignore ce que t'a fait ta mère pour que tu détestes à ce point les femmes mais moi, je les adore. J'adore leurs seins et j'adore leur donner du plaisir quand je leur fais l'amour. La seconde chose c'est que tu as rendu mon amie Lizzie ici présente malade. Ca, je ne pardonne pas. Alors le programme va être simple : tu vas souffrir. Beaucoup souffrir. Et tu vas mourir lentement. On va t'enfermer dans un endroit où personne ne viendra te chercher et, où, selon toutes probabilités, tu vas mourir de faim et de soif. Cela va prendre des semaines. Peut-être des mois. Tu as vu le film « Seven » ? Il y a une victime, à un moment donné, qui est comme momifiée. C'est ce qui t'attend. Sympa, non ?

- Si tu crois que ça m'impressionne !

- Ce n'est pas fait pour. C'est pour te préparer mentalement parce que je suis un homme courtois et élégant. Je ne vais même pas me salir les mains pour toi. Et, Lizzie, c'est Mr Kaplan qui va être contente !

- Pour une fois qu'elle n'aura pas à nettoyer !

- Si…mais pas avant plusieurs mois !

- Vous êtes élégant, courtois et avisé, mon cher Red.

- Et charmant aussi.

- Du bist verrückt ! (tu es cinglé)

- Und du bist tot ! (tu es mort)

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Que je suis cinglé.

- Il n'a pas tort. Mais il parle trop.

- Vous avez raison. Tu as entendu la jolie dame ? Silence !

- Schlampe ! (salope)

Red le fit taire en l'endormant délicatement d'un coup derrière la nuque.

Puis il se redressa et regarda Liz. Se sentant observée, elle jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pour constater qu'il était en train de l'admirer, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Elle ne se trompait pas : il avait pour elle des sentiments qui n'avaient rien de paternels. Et cela l'affolait parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment y faire face. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé ce cas de figure. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Ils déposèrent Muller dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble où elle avait gardé Tom, l'attachèrent au même pieu avec les mêmes barbelés et refermèrent la porte. Red colla un panneau « Danger : produits toxiques » pour éviter à d'éventuels curieux de forcer les serrures en sentant l'odeur qui ne manquerait pas de se répandre tôt ou tard.

(A suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

_Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews. Je vais répondre dans la soirée à toutes celles à qui je peux répondre. Pour les autres, merci. Merci du fond du coeur. _

**Le fessier de Red**

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le trajet entre le sous-sol et leur « home sweet home » pour acheter de quoi manger chez un traiteur indien et, alors qu'ils en sortaient, un projectile brisa la vitrine du magasin. Du genre projectile de petite taille, de forme oblongue, souvent précédé d'une détonation. On leur tirait dessus. Aussitôt, Red attrapa Liz et la plaqua au sol. Gary vit la scène et se mit en quête du snipper. Qu'il repéra au coin de la rue. Il tira une fois, l'autre riposta en salve et une balle atteignit Red à la fesse droite. Gary finit par abattre le tireur. Hélas, Red était blessé. Pas grièvement mais il avait mal. Gary accourut et il aida Liz à se relever.

- Ca va ?

- Moi, oui. Red ?

- J'ai reçu une balle…dans la fesse.

- On vous conduit à l'hôpital.

- Non.

- Red !

- Gary, tu appelles le Dr Cromwell et tu lui dis de venir à mon adresse en lui expliquant ce que j'ai. Lizzie, vous nous ramenez.

- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable !

- Ne discutez pas et faites ce que je vous dis !

Il était de méchante humeur. Et la lueur de son regard convainquit Liz de lui obéir.

- Le Dr Cromwell sera là-bas dans 20 minutes, Raymond.

- Ok, merci Gary. Tu peux m'aider à m'allonger dans la voiture ?

Gary l'aida et monta avec eux.

- Le tireur ?

- Je l'ai eu. Pas de papiers sur lui.

- Classique. On verra ça plus tard. Toi et Dembe vous allez vous mettre sur le coup. Lizzie, je ne vous ai pas fait mal en vous plaquant au sol ?

- Vous avez été touché et vous me demandez si j'ai eu mal ? Red, la balle est remontée jusqu'à votre cerveau ou quoi ?

- Mais vous allez bien ?

- Je vais très bien !

- Vous aurez des bleus demain.

- Vous n'aurez plus qu'à m'appeler « Schtroumphette » !

Il rit et grimaça en même temps.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Gary aida Red à sortir de la voiture et le déposa à plat ventre sur le canapé du salon. Puis il repartit. Dembe téléphona prit les choses en main pour traquer celui ou ceux qui avaient commandité l'attaque.

On sonna à la porte et Liz alla ouvrir. Un homme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années – sans les années de nourrice – se tenait sur le seuil.

- Dr Cromwell ?

- Oui. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il râle.

- C'est bon signe.

Elle l'emmena voir Red.

- Salut Doc !

- Raymond. Celle-ci est mal placée.

- Je te prierais d'éviter les commentaires désobligeants. Et, Lizzie, vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plait ?

- Pas question !

- Lizzie, j'ai une balle dans les fesses et à moins que vous ne vouliez vous rincer l'œil à mes dépends, vous nous laissez. Merci.

- J'ai déjà vu des fesses, Red !

- Mais pas les miennes.

- Et alors ? Je reste.

- Doc, tu peux lui donner un truc pour qu'elle s'endorme ?

- Désolé. Bon, tu peux baisser ton pantalon ?

- Lizzie, tournez-vous !

- Sûrement pas ! Le spectacle est beaucoup trop distrayant !

Il jura entre ses dents et exposa son fessier à la vue du médecin et de Liz qui n'en perdait pas une miette, un air malicieux dans le regard. Le Doc lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je ne veux pas vous entendre, Lizzie. Attention !

- Bon, Raymond, tu es prêt ?

- Vas-y et fais vite. Je me sens ridicule, là.

- Tu n'en mourras pas.

Il lava la plaie, la désinfecta et retira la balle qui ne s'était pas logée trop profondément dans le muscle.

- Lequel de vous deux veut la garder en souvenir ?

- Donne-la à Liz. Elle est du FBI.

- Ah c'est vous la jeune femme ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Raymond n'avait pas menti : vous êtes très belle.

- Merci docteur. Et merci Red.

Le Doc sutura et mit un large pansement sur la blessure.

- Et voilà, comme neuf ! Tu vas avoir mal quelques jours.

- Je sais. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir jusqu'à demain.

- C'est ça. Ou tu t'assois de l'autre côté.

- Ca va être pratique !

- Arrête de râler ! Liz, vous pourrez l'aider à refaire le pansement ?

- S'il me laisse faire, oui, avec plaisir. Vous avez de très belles fesses, Red !

En remettant son pantalon, il grommela encore.

- Je me débrouillerai très bien sans aide pour le pansement.

- Vous voyez, Docteur ? Il est idiot.

- C'est un homme, Liz. Il a sa fierté.

- Ouais ben sa fierté a pris une balle dans le postérieur. Alors il devrait la remballer.

- Je vous laisse, tous les deux. Raymond, je ne te dis pas à bientôt. Liz, je vous laisse de quoi faire les pansements.

Il repartit, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-la.

- Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusée, Lizzie, je peux espérer dîner ?

- Vous allez être de cette humeur toute la soirée ?

- Pardon de ne pas avoir pu partager votre hilarité !

- Mais je ne me moquais pas de vous ! Vous avez vraiment de belles fesses. Je le pensais.

- Et vous continuez… !

- Quoi ?

- D'abord je suis vieux. Ensuite, je suis comme un père pour vous. Puis le cholestérol. Et maintenant, mes fesses ! Vous ne m'épargnez rien !

- Alors dites-moi enfin ce qu'il vous arrive, Red ! Dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes subitement si susceptible.

- Parce que c'est vous, Lizzie ! Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas ?

- Que je comprenne quoi ?

- Je suis un homme.

- Ca, merci, je m'en suis aperçue.

- Et vous êtes une très belle femme.

- D'accord. Et ?

- Vous voulez un dessin ?

- Si vous disiez clairement les choses, ça m'aiderait parfois.

- Je ne veux pas que vous reluquiez mes fesses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un homme.

- Bon, à moins que quelque chose m'ait totalement échappé, je crois que je vais vous laisser dîner seul et je vais porter la balle au Bureau pour analyses. Ne m'attendez pas pour vous coucher.

- Lizzie !

- A plus tard Red !

Elle partit en claquant la porte. Il aurait pu faire quoi ? Lui dire : « Lizzie, je vous désire comme un fou et cette fichue balle vient de réduire mon plan de séduction à néant ? ». Elle lui aurait ri au nez. Même si elle aimait ses fesses. Là, il se sentait misérable, seul devant son plat de canard laqué. Il y toucha à peine et se servit un premier verre de whisky. Une heure plus tard, il en était au 4ème et Lizzie n'était toujours pas rentrée. Quand elle passa la porte d'entrée, deux heures après, il avait fini la bouteille de Crown Royal et dormait sur le canapé.

En s'approchant de lui, elle sentit les vapeurs d'alcool et, dépitée, le laissa dormir là. Que leur arrivait-il à tous les deux ? Elle n'avait pas décoléré depuis des heures et était même allée chez Donald pour discuter. Elle lui avait parlé de Red et il avait ri en lui disant que tout le monde savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle…sauf elle. D'après lui, s'il ne lui disait rien c'est parce qu'elle le traitait comme un vieil ami. Et quand Donald lui demanda ce qu'elle ressentait pour Red, elle ne sut que répondre en dehors du fait qu'elle était troublée par la situation et que oui, elle le trouvait très séduisant. A son goût ? Oui. Avait-elle envie de lui ? Oui. Sauf s'il était saoul.

Elle monta se coucher.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un bruit sourd dans l'escalier. Sur ses gardes, elle se leva pour aller voir et trouva Red affalé sur le flan.

- Je montais me coucher.

- Vous avez glissé ?

- Le whisky…

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever.

- Vous empestez !

- Lizzie, je suis un crétin, hein ?

- Oui, Red.

Elle le guida jusqu'à son lit et il y tomba dessus.

- Aïe !

- Mettez-vous à plat ventre, idiot !

- Hey, Lizzie, maintenant j'ai deux trous de balles !

- Très fin, très printanier !

- Je devrais dormir.

- Oui, ça vaudrait mieux. Bonne nuit, Red.

Il se rendormit aussitôt. Elle le regarda un instant et ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son visage et d'en caresser les contours, osant même aventurer un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle sourit et retourna dans sa chambre où elle retrouva le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

Au petit matin, une bonne odeur de café lui effleura les narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un plateau avec une tasse de café dessus et un petit mot : « Pardon pour hier soir. Pardon pour tout. Ray »

Elle se leva, prit sa tasse et descendit dans la cuisine. Soulagée de le trouver là, seulement vêtu d'un peignoir, elle s'installa face à lui sur une chaise.

- Merci pour le café.

- Je devais me faire pardonner.

- C'est bon, on ne va pas épiloguer non plus.

- Ecoutez, Lizzie, on peut oublier hier soir ? Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile.

- C'est certain. Vous vous sentez comment, ce matin ?

- J'ai toujours mal à la fesse et un peu à la tête aussi.

- Pas surprenant. Vous avez fait un sort au Crown Royal.

- Je sais.

- Red, vous avez pris votre douche ?

- J'y suis resté longtemps, oui !

- Et votre pansement ?

- J'attendais que vous soyez réveillée…il est un peu mouillé, là.

- D'accord. Venez avec moi.

Elle lui tendit la main. Il hésita un peu et la prit finalement. Elle le conduisit sur le canapé.

- Vous avez quelque chose sous le peignoir ?

- Non. Mais je vais rester à plat ventre, ne vous en faites pas.

- Notre pari était que je me retrouve nue devant vous et là, c'est vous qui l'êtes devant moi.

Il sourit. Elle avait raison, la situation était cocasse.

- C'est drôle, oui. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Elle murmura à peine :

- Je l'espère bien !

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Rien.

- Lizzie…

- Enlevez votre peignoir, Ray.

Il obtempéra et s'allongea immédiatement sur le ventre.

- J'aime beaucoup quand vous m'appelez Ray.

- La situation s'y prête.

- Vous aimez toujours mes fesses ?

- Elles sont agréables à regarder, j'avoue.

- Et mon dos ?

Elle fit ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, sans se soucier de sa réaction à lui et posa sa main sur les chairs meurtries. Elle caressa et il ferma les yeux.

- Votre peau est douce en cet endroit. J'aime beaucoup la sensation procurée et cela me rappelle aussi que ces marques sont là à cause de moi.

- Non, pas à cause de vous. Pour vous.

Elle abandonna son dos pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Soigner le blessé. Elle enleva d'abord le pansement humide et prépara le suivant.

- Comment ça se présente ?

- Ca se présente bien. Votre médecin a fait une très jolie suture, très propre.

Tout se compliqua pour lui quand elle dut poser sa main sur sa fesse afin d'y coller le pansement. Immédiatement, son côté pile se réveilla. Si la caresse dans le dos lui avait procuré quelques élans de plaisir, là, la main sur cette zone lui procura un élan de désir qu'il ne put réfréner. Elle le remarqua.

- Je vous ai fait mal ?

- Non.

- Alors détendez-vous.

- Je voudrais bien.

- Ray ?

- Lizzie, faites vite s'il vous plait. Et si vous pouviez éviter de toucher mes fesses le plus possible, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup.

- Oh…

- Voilà, ça y est ! Elle a compris ! Hallelujah !

- Je suis désolée.

- Et moi mortifié. Finissez, s'il vous plait.

Elle accéléra le mouvement et s'écarta.

- Vous pouvez remettre votre peignoir.

- Merci.

Elle se tourna et il se rhabilla.

- Red…

- Pas un mot, Lizzie. Je suis déjà assez embarrassé comme ça, n'en rajoutez pas !

- Il ne faut pas l'être. Je veux dire…c'est naturel.

- D'après vous, c'est seulement un réflexe naturel masculin, c'est ça ?

- Quoi d'autre ?

Elle était désespérante.

- Rien, vous avez raison. Bon, je vais aller m'habiller.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Vous, je ne sais pas mais moi, je vais éviter de me balader en voiture.

- Je pensais qu'on devait passer toute la semaine ensemble ?

- Les circonstances peuvent changer, non ? Sauf si vous restez avec moi toute la journée ici.

- Red, pourquoi, depuis hier, êtes-vous si contrarié dès que…

- Dès que quoi ? Dès que ma fierté masculine en prend un coup ? Dès que j'ai l'impression que vous refusez de comprendre ce que j'essaye de vous dire ? Dès que mon corps décide de me trahir ? Dès que quoi, Lizzie ? Vous ne voyez donc rien ?

- Je vois que vous êtes excédé, ça je le vois !

- Et vous ne savez vraiment pas pourquoi ?

- Dites les choses clairement, vous aussi !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Il soupira et la laissa seule avec sa question.

- Red !

Il alla dans sa chambre et referma la porte en ôtant son peignoir avec rage. Il retrouva peu à peu son calme et retourna au salon. Son plan de séduction virait au cauchemar. Il reprit un cachet pour sa tête et appela Dembe pour savoir où étaient les diverses affaires. Le FBI recherchait toujours l'assassin du cabinet comptable et ne risquait pas le trouver. Quant au tireur de la veille, il était fort probable qu'il eut été employé par le Suisse. Prochain voyage : Zurich.

Liz sortit de sa douche et s'habilla. Peu désireuse de voir Red pour l'instant, elle appela le Bureau pour savoir où ils en étaient. On lui dit la même chose que ce que Dembe expliquait à Red. Sauf évidemment pour le Suisse. La balistique n'avait rien donné de tangible, un calibre 38 banal.

Elle consentit enfin à redescendre après être restée une heure dans sa chambre à réfléchir. Devait-elle pousser Red à abattre ses cartes ou attendre ? Elle allait attendre et rester avec lui toute la journée, ici. Il finirait bien par parler. Ou elle craquerait en premier.

Elle fit mentalement la liste des bons et des mauvais aspects de l'homme. Il était séduisant, charmant, gentil, attentionné, passionné, protecteur, tendre, prévenant et…confortable. Cependant, il avait 53 ans, il était dangereux, calculateur, possessif et imprévisible. Mais elle adorait sa voix et ses mains. Sa bouche était sensuelle. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina faisant l'amour avec lui. Etait-si inconcevable ? Il y a même pas 24h de cela, elle lui demandait de l'adopter et là, elle se voyait faire l'amour avec lui ! Elle était totalement à la masse ! En même temps, il est vrai que…elle était très possessive à son égard. Et pas seulement à cause de Jennifer. Toutes les femmes qui approchaient de lui représentaient des rivales. Si ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'était limité à une jalousie infantile de l'enfant qui veut être toute seule avec son papa, elle n'aurait pas été si en colère après avoir trouvé Kristen l'autre matin. Elle le voulait pour elle toute seule, c'était certain, mais l'aurait-elle voulu comme père ? Sûrement pas. Et puis, c'est lui qui avait commencé en ne voulant qu'elle, en demandant l'exclusivité, comme si elle avait été le centre de son monde. Naomi ne lui avait pas menti : il savait parfaitement bien s'y prendre pour que les femmes se sentent nécessaires pour lui. Et lui pour elles.

Elle le trouva debout près de la fenêtre, son téléphone à la main.

- J'ai appelé le Bureau.

- Et moi Dembe.

Il lui sourit et elle en fit de même. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, passa près d'elle et murmura.

- Vous sentez bon.

Quelle voix ! Il venait de lancer l'opération séduction avec brio ! Cette voix-là, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue. Sensuelle, comme sa bouche. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle demeura immobile pendant une bonne minute.

- D'après Dembe, le commanditaire du snipper d'hier soir pourrait être notre ami Suisse.

- Et la balistique n'a rien donné.

- Il fallait s'en douter.

- Oui.

- Finalement, vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Rien de particulier. Le Bureau n'a pas besoin de moi et Cooper m'a demandé de vous surveiller parce que, je le cite « nous n'avons pas encore mis la main sur les livres de compte et Reddington va les vouloir encore plus que nous. Donc, ne le quittez pas des yeux ».

- Et c'est ce que vous allez faire ?

- J'obéis aux ordres ! Il ne faudrait pas que vous retrouviez ces livres avant le FBI, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se mit à rire, toujours avec cette voix grave et sensuelle, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Donc, voilà, je suis là.

- De quoi avez-vous envie ?

- Sachant que vous ne tiendrez pas assis très longtemps, cela limite un peu les options.

- Nous pourrions aller marcher.

- Où ça ? Et cela ne serait pas prudent. S'il y avait un tireur hier soir, on peut penser qu'il va y en avoir d'autres.

- Oui et je tiens à préserver ma seconde fesse.

- Elle peut toujours servir, en effet. Et vous, vous voudriez faire quoi ?

Il eut un demi-sourire et fit glisser son regard sur elle de manière suggestive. Il conclut l'examen d'une voix basse.

- Des tas de choses, Lizzie.

Elle était troublée. Très troublée.

- Mais encore ?

Il sourit alors franchement et reprit d'une voix plus normale.

- J'ai connu un homme au Japon, il y a une dizaine d'années de cela, plutôt bel homme d'ailleurs mais il avait un gros problème d'élocution. Quand il disait bonjour, on entendait basse cour. Quand il disait au revoir, on entendait bâtard. Un jour, il fit la connaissance d'une femme magnifique et il entreprit de la séduire. Ce fut une catastrophe. Au lieu de lui dire qu'elle était belle, il la compara avec une poubelle. Au lieu de lui offrir un verre, il lui offrit des lunettes et quand il voulut lui donner rendez-vous, il l'envoya chez un dermato. La femme ne comprenait rien. Et plus il essayait de lui expliquer son problème, moins elle le comprenait. Il est alors venu me chercher pour que je l'aide mais la belle avait fui en lui laissant un mot : apprenez à parler avant d'apprendre à draguer.

Liz riait de bon cœur.

- Elle a été dure avec lui quand même.

- Les femmes ne font pas de quartiers !

- J'avoue que nous sommes plutôt vaches avec les hommes. Et votre ami, au Japon, il a fini par trouver la solution ?

- Il s'est prétendu muet et a eu plus de maîtresses que moi !

- Pourtant, vous…je pense que vous séduisez aussi par votre façon de parler. Votre voix, votre verve, votre culture font de vous un homme qu'on pourrait écouter pendant des heures sans se lasser.

Il remit un peu de sensualité dans sa voix.

- C'est votre cas ?

- J'aime bien vous écouter parler, oui.

- Et ma voix vous plait, Lizzie ?

- Elle me berce.

Il grimaça légèrement.

- Vous n'allez pas vous endormir, hein ?

- Non. Au fait, vous avez réfléchi ?

- A quoi ?

- Ce que je vous ai dit hier à propos de cette femme que vous aimez.

- J'ai décidé de suivre votre conseil.

- Vous allez la séduire ?

- Ou essayer. Elle me rend fou.

- Vous avez peur d'échouer ?

- Je crains d'aller trop vite et de l'effrayer. Si elle me repousse, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réagir.

- Si vous tenez vraiment à elle, vous insisterez. Non ?

- Je suis tenace mais quand on me dit non, c'est non. C'est pourquoi il est parfois plus simple d'ignorer les sentiments de l'autre. On peut rêver que c'est possible alors que quand le couperet tombe, on est juste perdu.

- Ou vous pouvez aussi gagner. Et après, vous ferez quoi ?

- Ce qu'elle voudra. La vie que je mène n'est pas facile à faire partager. Cette femme devra accepter cela et vivre avec moi n'est pas de tout repos.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible non plus. J'ai survécu depuis deux jours.

- On verra si vous êtes encore en vie à la fin de la semaine, Lizzie.

- Mais j'y compte bien !

Il lui sourit et son regard glissa de nouveau sur elle. Lentement. Il laissa ses yeux détailler chaque courbe de son corps, comme si elle avait été nue devant lui.

- Red…

- Oui.

- Je vais sortir prendre l'air un instant.

- Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas me quitter des yeux ?

- Je ne vais pas loin. Juste dans le jardin.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai chaud.

- Lizzie…

Ce fut à son tour à elle de le détailler. Il avait l'air un peu dépité.

- Vous comprenez ?

- Quoi ?

- Que je puisse avoir besoin d'air.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous…votre façon de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure, votre voix…vous êtes…

- Je suis quoi, Lizzie ?

- Redoutable. Et beaucoup trop séduisant.

- Mais encore trop vieux.

- Non. Vous ne l'êtes pas.

- Sauf pour vous.

- Même pour moi.

- Lizzie…

- Je sais.

- Trop tôt ?

- Trop vite.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, pas très loin de sa bouche. Un baiser plus sensuel qu'amical.

- Je ne vous repousserai pas.

Elle sortit dans le jardin pendant qu'il souriait aux anges dans le salon. Elle ne le repousserait pas.

Il passa la journée entière à lui raconter des anecdotes amusantes, la faisant rire ou sourire, lui faisant un instant oublier tout le reste. Elle lui racontait quant à elle son enfance avec Sam, ses bêtises d'adolescente, ses premières amours. Il la regardait, dans ses moments-là avec tendresse et amour. Il avait trouvé une solution moins pénible pour son fessier : des coussins ! De fait, ils avaient pu confortablement s'installer de longues heures dans le salon à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle avait pu apprécier ses changements d'attitude au fil des heures. Il se montrait tour à tour charmant, drôle, puis charmeur et incroyablement sensuel, tant par sa façon de parler que par ses regards ou les mots qu'il employait à dessein pour désigner un tableau ou parler d'un livre.

A la fin de la journée, elle était totalement éprise sans que jamais il ne la touchât. Cet homme était un maître dans l'art de la séduction.

Il restait maintenant la toujours délicate question du pansement.

- Vous voulez que je refasse votre pansement avant de vous coucher ?

- Je vais d'abord prendre ma douche et enlever l'autre. D'accord ?

- Laisser la blessure à l'air peut aussi être bien, pendant quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Allez prendre votre douche et je prendrai la mienne juste après. Pendant que je serai dessous, gardez les fesses à l'air !

- Lizzie !

- Ray…il faut que je vous dise, je n'avais jamais pris conscience de ce que vous attendiez de moi. Je pensais vraiment que vous n'aviez jamais vu en moi une femme désirable et, par conséquent, j'ai préféré penser que vous pourriez être mon père. Même en ne l'étant pas. Je m'exprime mal.

- Non, vous le faites très bien. Je comprends, Lizzie. Mais cela a changé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Hier, j'ai pris conscience que peut-être…et aujourd'hui, je l'ai accepté. Je vous ai accepté.

Il se leva, vint vers elle et, avant d'aller prendre sa douche, l'embrassa doucement, un effleurement léger.

- J'ai souvent rêvé de pouvoir faire ça.

- Seulement ça ?

Il reprit ses lèvres avec plus de conviction. Elle lui céda le passage et leurs langues se mêlèrent enfin. Le baiser dura. Il fut suivi d'un autre et elle le repoussa.

- Douche ! Rapide !

- Oui, chef !

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et s'allongea sur son lit, à plat ventre et les fesses à l'air, en attendant qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Il l'entendit arriver mais ne la vit pas de suite.

- Le spectacle, en entrant, est très…tentant.

- Laisse-toi tenter !

Alors il se tourna et la vit. Elle avait revêtu un peignoir et le regardait avec...envie.

- Monsieur Raymond Reddington ici présent, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez gagné votre pari.

Sa voix était suave, douce et sans quitter Red des yeux, elle défit le peignoir et le laissa tomber à ses pieds.

- Lizzie…tu vas me tuer.

- Pas encore.

Elle prit un pansement propre et le colla rapidement sur la blessure.

Il n'avait plus mal. Il lui fit face et tendit la main vers elle. Elle la prit et s'allongea près de lui. Aussitôt, il se mit sur le côté et caressa son visage.

- Tu es si belle. Et je te désire tellement.

- Tu m'as totalement envoûtée aujourd'hui, tu sais.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux.

- Tu es très doué. Es-tu aussi doué pour le reste, Ray ?

- Tu me diras ça demain.

Ils avaient assez parlé. Tout avait été dit de toute façon. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'elle lui dit :

- Un expert. Et je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
